Another World
by Dreaded Pun Master Valor
Summary: Fey and Alex, both working for the CCG. Young females that usually get shunned because them working for the CCG and their age. They are special in their way, both joined the CCG due to their pasts. Normal days happened until certain events that follow a relocation to the 20th Ward. Story tied to the anime/manga. I own nothing except my OC's (Chapter 1 has been rewritten)
1. Chapter 1: Relocation (Re-Written)

Chapter 1 [REWRITTEN]

Fey hid behind a corner with her mentor, Kiro, beside her.  
"We've got him trapped." Kiro said, holding his quinque. His quinque resembled an executioner's axe, with a decorative skull on the side.  
"All we have to do now is to do the killing blow."

 ***crunch***

The two looked at each other, confused.  
"What was that?" Fey asked, brushing her blonde hair off her face.  
"I don't know, but let's take him out on three." Kiro replied.  
Fey nodded and waited for his signal.

"Three"

 ***bang***

"Two"

 ***thump***

"One"

 ***pow***

"Now!"

The two jumped out of the corner and saw the ghoul turned around, with his kagune repeatedly hitting the concrete wall.  
Kiro rushed in with Fey behind him, the ghoul turned around and threw a piece of concrete at them. Kiro sliced the concrete in two with his quinque. The ghoul started to hit the wall faster.  
"It's trying to escape." Kiro said, "get him!"  
Fey ran past Kiro and sliced the ghoul's kagune off with her long knife. "That's one" then sliced another, "two" then as she was about to slice off the third a tentacle hit her, sending her back. Kiro caught her in time and set her down gently. He then rushed at the ghoul and when the ghoul turned its last two tentacles shooting out towards Kiro, he dodged the two and jumped, axe above him. As he fell towards the ghoul he brought down his axe upon the ghoul. Right down the middle, the ghoul fell down, blood flowing everywhere. Kiro panted and knelt down and looked at the hole behind the ghoul. "He was so close too..." Kiro said, as he saw how deep the hole is.  
He walked back to his student and gave her his hand, she took it with a smile. He looked at her with his hazel eyes. Kiro had long hair which reached up to his neck, and wore the usual trench coat CCG investigators wear.  
"This is why you don't forget your quinque." Kiro said, winking.  
Fey gently pushed him back, "I'm sorry~" she playfully said. Kiro laughing, "alright, let's go." Fey nodded back, looking at her mentor with her bright blue eyes.

* * *

They arrived back at the CCG building with Alex, Fey's best friend and also Kiro's student, stood at the entrance.  
She waved to the two, "heeeeyyy!" She called out to them, smiling. They met and Alex hugged the two tightly.  
"You guys took your time!" She said  
Kiro chuckled, "did we worry you?"  
"Kinda."  
The three walked inside the building.  
"Alright you two, go up to the 5th floor and sit down wherever, I'll meet you both there." Kiro said, walking to the front counter.  
The two then walked towards the elevator.  
"So~" Alex sung, "how was the hunt?~"  
"It was no problem, no injuries." Fey said briefly.  
"That's good! Tell me the whole story!"  
"All of it?"  
Alex nodded, her silvery hair waving.  
They went up to the 5th floor, when the doors opened the two looked for the nearest chairs and sat. Fey telling Alex the story. The two stayed there for almost an hour until Kiro came to them.  
"Then Kiro brought down his axe on the ghoul-" Fey got cut by Kiro taking a seat with them.  
"Hey you two. I got some news." He said.  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
"Ever heard of the 20th ward?"  
The two girls nodded, "well we are to be relocated there."  
"Really? That place is as safe as anywhere out of Japan."  
Kiro nodded with agreement, "yes, but recent reports stated that a binge eater is active in that ward, along with an S rated ghoul appeared there with the alias 'Jason'" Kiro explained.  
"We are to investigate their whereabouts and bring them down."  
"That's cool! Am I coming?" Alex asked, interested.  
"Of course you are, Alex. You didn't think I would leave you." Kiro said, smiling.  
"Yay!"  
"Hmm, if the 20th ward is as peaceful people say it is, then why did those dangerous ghouls show up there?" Fey asked.  
"No one knows, that's why we are going there to investigate." Kiro replied, "but of course, we are not alone. We are to be relocated along with Mado and Amon, I'm sure you know about them?"  
Fey nodded.  
"Well, that's about it. Any more questions?"  
"What's a binge eater?" Alex asked.  
"A binge eater is a ghoul who eats for pleasure than because they are hungry." Fey told her.  
"Anyway, I'm gonna take my leave, meet me here tomorrow, alright?"  
The two nodded as they saw Kiro go down the elevator.  
"I guess we should go too." Fey said.  
"Yeah."  
The two stood up and went down the elevator, and went into the streets. They passed by houses and shops while the two walked they conversed about their day. While Alex's day full of cheer Fey's day was abnormal for a teenager. The two were only 16 years old, very young for CCG investigators. The two stopped at a house, Alex's house. Fey waved and said goodbye to Alex who waved back and Fey made her way to her own home. She unlocked her door to her apartment and went inside. Fey stretched and removed her shoes, she went to her room and saw her briefcase with a strap leaning on her bed. She did not like the idea of holding a briefcase everywhere, so she put a strap on it so she can sling it on her shoulder and it can hang on her back. Fey sighed and took a shower then laid down on her bed before succumbing into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **I re-wrote chapter 1 because I felt that the original made my story look boring. So yeah  
and I did not directly describe Fey and Alex like in the last one, I decided to do it undirectly**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading. Review and Fav 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Weapon

Chapter 2

When sunrise came, the sun beautifully rose., but it isn't as beautiful if you have an alarm screaming onto your ear. Fey pressed the button to silence the alarm, then got up, groaning.

She did her daily routine then put on a pink hoodie with a light blue shirt underneath, she wore a skirt and pink knee-high socks. She tied her hair onto a pony tail on the left side of her head and clipped her bangs. She got her briefcase and took off to Alex's house.

Upon arriving she rung the doorbell, Alex answering the door minute later. She was wearing a navy blue full sleeves shirt with an orange half-jacket on top, orange shorts and striped orange knee high socks as well. "Good morning Fey! We're just about to have breakfast! Come in!" Alex cheerfully said.  
"Are you sure? I might be a bother."  
"Oh come on. Don't give me that. You're my best friend, I don't know why you would suggest that!"  
"Well, if you insist..."

Fey went in greeting Alex's mom  
"Oh, Fey! Come in, have a seat."

Fey and Alex took their seats, both saying in unison "Thank you for the meal." When their food was given to them.

After the delightful meal they both left and on their way to the CCG building. When the arrived they went to the counter, presented their ID's and took off for the 5th floor.

—

The elevator bell dinged and its doors opened. Alex and Fey stepped out, looking for their mentor.  
 _'Where could he be?'_  
 _'I wish he said where exactly'_  
Were the thoughts in Fey's head while Alex's are  
 _'Where is Kiro~'_  
 _'Why can't we find him~'_  
As they were looking around Kiro snuck up behind them and placed a hand on their shoulders "Hey girls, looking for me?"  
They both jumped in surprise, Fey retaliating with a punch, Kiro easily catching it. "Oh, Kiro-san, sorry, reflexes."  
"That's good, you hit hard." he complimented with a wink. "What's with the getup?"  
"Kiro-san, you know how much Alex and I hate those suits. We're not going to the 20th ward with those outfits."  
Kiro just shrugged at the remark.  
"So when are leaving?" Fey asked.  
"In a few, by the way, Alex, come with me. You come too, Fey"  
Kiro turned around and led them to a door that had the numbers 154, Kiro's office. He unlocked the door, opened it, and motioned towards the room, "Ladies first"  
They stepped in smiling, Kiro following inside.  
"Alex, you know how to shoot a gun?"  
"Hah, have you seen me in training?"  
"Of course, anyway I ordered a gun, a pistol to be exact, specifically for you."  
"Really?!" Alex started jumping happily. This was her first ever weapon  
"We're going to an unfamiliar ward, so I figured we may split up, so best to be armed at all times." Kiro moved behind his desk, opened up a drawer, and pulled out a pistol.  
"A small pistol fit for your size, since the ones at training were a bit too big. It is equipped with a light and uses clips that holds twenty bullets, 9mm bullets to be exact. Here, handle it well"  
Kiro handed the gun to Alex who was smiling gleefully "Also here is a shoulder bag with clips for your pistol, around 10 clips in there, go to any CCG building, show your ID, then restock any time you want."  
"Don't worry Kiro-san, I'll handle it carefully!"  
"Heh, this reminds me of the time I gave you your first quinque, Fey"  
Kiro looked at Fey who was leaning against the wall, happy for her best friend for her own weapon.  
"Hm? Oh yeah, I remember, I was just as happy as Alex here."

—

 _Fey was in the training room with Kiro behind the glass watching his student preforming exquisitely with her training. Fey preferred agility over brawn, so she liked lightweight swords and daggers. Kiro was watching with Shinohara._  
 _"You trained her well, Kiro"_  
 _A dummy popped up behind Fey and she quickly swung her sword and sliced the dummy in two._  
 _"Thanks, but most of her skills are a gift, she did almost every technique perfectly when I taught them too her. Her reflexes are excellent as well."_  
 _"Yeah, I noticed. I honestly think that 15 year old can take on a ghoul, a C or B rated, or course."_  
 _Three dummies pop out of the ground and Fey almost immediately did a 360 spin and cut them all down._  
 _"She may so, but I fear that something may happen if she was face to face with a real ghoul."_  
 _"It has happened, I agree, but that is why you're there. You are to look out for her if something happens, by the way. How about the other one?"_  
 _"Alex? She's not as skilled with a sword, but with firearms."_  
 _"Hmm interesting. Oh, Fey seems to be done."_  
 _Fey stepped into the overview room. "How did I do, Kiro-san?"_  
 _"You were excellent Fey!" He complemented, making Fey blush. "you may be ready for a quinque."_  
 _Fey's eyes widened, "Really?"_  
 _"Yes, but not now, maybe when you're sixteen"_  
 _"Aww, alright"_

 _A week later_

 _When Fey arrived at the building she was smiling because of what day it was, then she got a text from Kiro. [Come to my office, I have something to show you]_  
 _When she stepped out of the elevator she saw Kiro waiting outside his office. "Come." Was what he said, leading her to the room where they made quinques._  
 _When they entered there was a hallway showing the procedure of making a quinque they walked until they reached a door, Kiro unlocked it and they stepped inside. Inside Fey looked in front of her, there was the professor that made quinques and beside him, a steel table. On top of it was a bright red double-edged sword with an equally bright golden handle. This was no ordinary sword however, it has the ability to absorb any ghoul blood, repairing any damage done to the sword._  
 _Fey's eyes widened when she saw the sword. She looked at Kiro who was looking back, smiling. "Happy birthday, Fey."_  
 _Upon hearing those words she squealed with delight. Alex popped up behind her, "Happy birthday Fey! Pretty cool sword eh? I picked the colors myself!"_  
 _Fey hugged Kiro and Alex, "Thank you so much guys."_

—

Fey recalled the event like it happened only yesterday. Now here it is, happening again, but to her friend. The sword she received was the briefcase slung over her shoulder.  
A knock came on the door, Kiro telling the person to come in. It was the First-class ghoul investigator, Koutarou Amon. "Everyone ready to go? Mado and I have finished preparing."  
"Yes, Amon," Kiro replied, "I was just giving my student here her first weapon."  
"I see, congratulations then." Amon said before leaving the room.  
"Well girls, it's time. Off to the 20th ward"  
They all left the office and walked into the elevator, following Amon and Mado.  
When the doors opened, they were in the basement with a van waiting for them. They all boarded the van and took off. Police cars escorting them to the 20th ward  
"Its a bit of a long journey," Mado said, "Make yourselves comfortable."

 **How would you react if you got a sword for your birthday? o3o**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 2. As always, Review! 3**

 **Later chapters are longer, don't worry :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Hide and Kaneki

Chapter 3

When they arrived at the CCG building at the 20th ward they stepped out. "We're going to go inside the building to inform them of our arrival. You can go ahead and familiarize yourself with the 20th ward" Amon said as he walked towards the building.  
"Thanks, but I'll come with you, the girls, however, may want to go ahead though" Kiro replied  
"Understood."  
"Fey, Alex, you can go ahead. I got some business to do. We'll start the investigation tomorrow, come back here before midnight. Thats when the ghouls are more active"  
"Thanks and I know Kiro-san, come on Alex." Fey reassured.

They both then crossed the road and left.

As they explored they noticed how small the 20th ward is compared to the 13th ward. Fey checked her cellphone for the time, it was still midday. "Well Alex, we still got a lot of time to explore, so how about a cup of coffee?"  
"Fey, you know I don't like coffee, but sure I'll come with you!"  
They both started looking for a decent coffee shop. As they walked they also noticed that a part of this ward is under construction. After half an hour of walking they found a coffee shop called Anteiku. They walked up the stairs and opened the door, a small bell ringing as they entered. When fully inside the shop they noticed that not many people are here. There's just 4 other people here. Fey looked the the left and saw two people behind the counter, an old man and a waitress with blue hair, bangs covering her eye. For some reason the blue haired girl had a shocked look on her face. _'Hmm I wonder why she seems distressed.'_ Fey thought to herself.  
They sat down behind 2 boys. One with black hair, reading a book. The other had orange hair with red headphones wrapped around his neck. Fey sat down, removing her briefcase from her shoulder and setting it beside her, Alex sitting at the opposite side of the table. The old man came over, smiling "Can I get you ladies anything?"  
Fey looked at the waitress with suspicion. Alex asked" Do you have anything that isn't coffee here?"  
The old man continued smiling. "Yes, we have sandwiches."  
 _'Perhaps she just isn't used to seeing investigators in this seemingly peaceful ward.'_ Fey wondered.  
"Cool, I'll get two! How about you Fey?"  
Fey snapped out of her trance from the question. "Hmm? Oh yes, can I get a hot cappuccino please?"  
The old man nodded and turned, walking towards the counter. Fey just keeps get this nagging feeling that there is something off about this shop. When the coffee and sandwiches arrived Fey just decided to brush it off as a random feeling. She took her coffee and started drinking it.

-Fey P.O.V.-

I overheard the orange haired say to the boy, "Come on Kaneki! Who is it?" Kaneki... Thats the name of the boy. "Hide. Cut it out."  
"Come on, is it that waitress?" As if on cue the blue haired waitress arrived on the table, "Can I get you anything else?"  
"Hello miss, may I have your name?"  
"Hide!"  
"Uhm...T-Touka." The girl said shyly  
"Well what a pretty name for a pretty lady!"  
"Hide! Stop!"  
He blue haired girl, Touka. Just skittered off from the table. Hide looked behind him and looked at me. He smiled, winked, and waved at me. I just waved back, smiling. Hide walked over to the table, "Hey ladies, are any of you Kaneki's girlfriend?"  
I quickly covered my mouth, coffee dripping. While Alex almost choked on her sandwich. Kaneki then grabbed Hide. "Sorry, excuse my friend." Him bowing.  
"Oh *cough* it's fine. I was just *cough* *cough* surprised at the sudden question." Alex said, hitting her chest.  
"Same here. Ugh, excuse me, I'll have to use the restroom." I stood up and went to the counter, hearing Kaneki whisper to Hide "Look Hide, now they may think badly of us now."  
I asked the waitress, "Excuse me, where's the restroom?"  
"Oh, uh, it's to your right."  
"Thank you"  
She nodded then continued washing dishes.

-Third person P.O.V.-

Back at the table, Alex asked. "Hey, you two best friends?"  
Hide turned away from Kaneki's grasp. "Yep, you got that right. How about you and blondie over there?" He pointed with his thumb behind him.  
"Yessir, so your friend has a girlfriend?"  
"Yeah he said that he met her here," Hide sat down on Fey's place "We're here with him, hoping that he could meet her again."  
"Cool, what's she like?" Alex turned towards Kaneki.  
"Oh, uhh she is pretty. She likes books just like me-"  
He was interrupted by the door bell ringing. When Kaneki turned around he just stood there frozen. The person that arrived was a woman with purple hair wearing a white dress and holding a book on her side.  
Hide pulled Kaneki and both Hide and Alex whispered "That her?" both snickering when he nodded slowly. The lady sat down at a table and started reading her book. "Go get em' tiger." Hide then pushed Kaneki towards her. Alex and Hide bro-fisted each other, smiling towards Kaneki. Hide then turned towards Alex. "Hey you're pretty cool. Mind if we keep in touch?"  
Alex turned smiling. "Sure! You're pretty cool too!"  
"Nice, I never got your name."  
"Oh right, my name is Alex Kiasaki. I'd prefer for you to call me Alex though. My friend, the 'blondie', her name's Fey, no one knows her last name, not even her."  
"Interesting, cute names nonetheless, my name is Nagachika Hideyoshi, or Hide for short and he," Pointing at Kaneki, "His name is Ken Kaneki."  
They both exchanged numbers while laughing when they saw Kaneki trying to talk the the girl. He was sweating hard.  
Fey had comeback from the restroom. "So what's happening here?" She asked smiling, taking a seat. "Welcome back, Fey. I'm sure you know Hide already."  
"He did just made me spit my coffee."  
"Sorry about that, I was just very curious about Kaneki's girlfriend"  
"Kaneki. Ah, right, your friend. By the way where is he?"  
Hide pointed towards the table Kaneki was at. "Over there, with his girlfriend."  
"That's his girlfriend?"  
"Apparently"  
Fey's phone rung, she took it out of her skirt pocket. "It's Kiro-san, he said to come back to the CCG building"  
"Wait, you two work for the CCG?!" Hide asked, surprised.  
"Yeah. I know 'you're both so young, why are you both risking your lives?'" Fey said, rolling her eyes.  
"You just read my mind."  
"Yeah, we both get that a lot. But we have our reasons for joining and I'd rather not share them."  
"I hear you. That's pretty cool though, you two ever fought any ghouls?"  
"Fey has, I haven't yet." Alex stated.  
"Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Hide, but we gotta go now. See you later."  
Fey stood up, Alex following. They both waved goodbye to Hide before leaving.

 **I write my stories in my iphone, so if anything is unclear, like which person is talking. Please let me know so I can specify it in the story.**

 **Hope you have fun reading the chapter. Review! Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4: Binge Eater

Chapter 4

By the time they found the way back to the CCG building the sun had already set. Fey and Alex approached the building. Then Fey just remembered something. "Ah crap. I forgot to pay for our orders."  
"It's alright, we can pay them next time."  
"No, I don't want to burden them. You go inside and tell Kiro that I'll be back. I already know the way to both here and the cafè. So don't worry, I won't take long"  
Fey then took off back towards Anteiku.

—

-Fey P.O.V-

'Well, might as well hurry up. I remember going by the construction site' I thought. I crossed the road and made my way past a park. When I reached the end I turned to the left. Out of the main roads, I find myself by two crossroads. In the corner of my eye I saw a girl and beside her, Touka. They then turned a corner on the right when I looked at them directly. "Hmm I wonder what she's doing out here so late-" My thoughts were interrupted by a sadistic laugh to my right, and a scream. I quickly ran to that direction, towards the construction site. When I arrived I saw no one, then I looked inside the construction site itself and I see a boy being pierced by a tentacle coming out of a ghoul. Wait... "Kaneki?!" I said out loud. The ghoul threw Kaneki towards the unfinished building. The ghoul turned around it was female. "Oh hello there!" She smiled, "I don't like eating girls, but I can't have you alive either."  
She shot her tentacle towards me. I dodged it, but it was still fast. "Oh? Most would just stand there, scared." The ghoul said, tilting her head. I unstrapped the briefcase and pressed a button on the handle of it and it transformed into a sword. Its bright red color glistening and shining from the moon's light. "Ah a dove? Hehe this will be fun"  
It seems to me that she is underestimating me, good. She threw a debris at me. I sliced it into two, but saw a tentacle shooting towards me. I barely had time to dodge so it grazed my left arm. I checked the wound and saw it being a long cut, it started dripping blood. The ghoul then suddenly ran towards me, tentacles ready to pierce me. I ran to the side around her, but slowly towards her. She tried hitting me with her tentacles I dodged them, but when one came in front of me I sliced it off. She seems shocked I was able to slice her tentacle off. The three others came towards me. I ducked and ran to the ghoul and quickly tried to stab my sword to her. She dodged but I managed to slice her lower arm.  
"oooh. I seem to have underestimated you...!" She was running towards Kaneki now. I ran to pursuit her. She shot her tentacles towards me, but slower than before. I easily sliced them off, but damn she was fast. She arrived next to Kaneki, "Mmm. Delicious." Crap, was she planning on eating Kaneki? Scratch that. Of course she was. She's a ghoul. She was standing in front of him, I don't think I can make it in time. "ITADAKIMASU!" She shouted.  
"Don't you dare...!" I shouted back. Then suddenly a huge amount of metal material fell on top of her. When I arrived at the scene, I checked on the ghoul. Yep, she was dead. Thank goodness, I turned to Kaneki. "Oh no, nononono, Kaneki stay with me..!" I said, hoping he could hear me. A woman screamed behind me, I turned around and saw a couple looking at the scene in horror. "Hey! Call the ambulance! There's a wounded person here!" I shouted at them. The man seemed to listen, he pulled out his phone.  
Minutes, which felt like hours, past and I then started hearing sirens. Seconds later four medics came over with a stretcher and took Kaneki and put him on top. I took my sword, reverted it back to briefcase form, then slowly then left the scene, worried for Kaneki. I turned towards the CCG building, exhausted from the fight. I guess I'll take Alex's advice and just pay them tomorrow and apologize for the wait. I noticed a crowd formed around the area, some glancing to me suspiciously, but then turn back to the scene.

I need sleep, yeah, that's what I need.

—

When I arrived back at the CCG I saw Alex with hands on her hips staring angrily at me. "Where have you been?! It has been nearly two hours, Fey!"  
Has it really been that long? "Ah, sorry, I ran into a ghoul..." I passed her and went into the lobby,  
"A ghoul?! Are you hurt? Fey! Your arm!" My arm? I checked it and it was crimson red with blood on the cloth of my hoodie surrounding it. Right, I was so caught up in the fight I totally forgot about the injury. I start feeling the pain again, I clutched my arm. I guess that the adrenaline is fading. "Oh my- Fey. Stay here, I'll get Kiro senpai"  
Alex led me to a seat and pushed me to sit down then set off to get Kiro . After a minute or two, I see Alex and Kiro running towards me, Kiro alcohol and some bandages. "Fey! Are you alright?" He asked me pouring alcohol on my wound. I winced in pain as soon as the alcohol made contact. Tears flowing down my face from the pain. Kiro then bandaged the wound and said. "Let's get some real help. Come with me, tell us what happened on the way. As we walked to see a doctor, Kiro calling a cab. I told then about Kaneki, a boy Alex and I just met at the cafe, and how the ghoul was killing him, so I tried to save him. "Kaneki... Hide will be so worried..." I saw Alex then take out her phone. "So where is the boy at now?"  
"I called for help and someone responded to my calls for help and called an ambulance, they carried him off into the ambulance."  
"They did not offer any assistance to you?"  
"I left by the time they finished putting Kaneki into the ambulance. Plus, I had forgotten that I had been wounded until Alex reminded me of it."  
I heard Alex telling Hide of the news. When we arrived at the hospital, Kiro got some money and paid the driver and we got off. We went to the receptionist and told her about the problem. She eyed me and pointed towards a room. Thankfully the hospital was not busy at this time of the day. I got into the room while Alex and Kiro sat in the waiting area. I left my briefcase next to the door. The doctor the gestured for me to sit down. "Hmm.." He slowly took off the bandage. "That's a pretty nasty cut. What happened?"  
"Ghoul" I blandly said, not wanting to get into detail.  
He took a blood sample from my other arm.  
"And you survived? Did someone save you?"  
I looked towards my briefcase and said "I'm sure you know what those are? The weapons that ghoul investigators use."  
"So that's how you survived. You took an investigator's weapon."  
I rolled my eyes "I am a ghoul investigator, genius."  
"Oh? Interesting. I won't say thats a good choice of job."  
"Don't get into it. I have my reasons."  
"Of course. Sorry I mentioned it."  
"So how bad is the cut?" I asked while trying to ignore the pain from the ointments the added to the wound.  
"It's a pretty bad cut, it'll heal in a few weeks. Although I don't recommend you using your left arm."  
"Thats not really an option."  
"I never said not to use it. I'm just saying that it will heal faster if not used as much."  
The doctor injected something into my shoulder, it felt a bit cold.  
"Alright, thanks for the advice. Anything else?"  
"Every day you have to clean the wound and apply a new bandage for the next... Minimum of two and a half weeks depending on how much you use your arm. Feel free to come anytime if you need help. But if you can. Come at least once a week for check up."  
"Will do. Thanks for the help."  
I left the room and walked towards the waiting room. Alex jumped off her seat and ran towards me. "So how did it go?"  
"It went well, so don't worry about me." I assured.  
"Can we please go to bed?" I yawned, "it has been an exhausting day."  
"Sure. I'm pretty tired myself too." Kiro said, getting up.

—

We arrived at a hotel near the CCG building, "Here's where we're gonna sleep for time being, jumping from ward to ward everyday would be tiring." Kiro stated  
"Yeah I hear you." I replied  
We booked rooms, two, one for Alex and I and the other for Kiro. Since each room only held two beds. We went up to our rooms and said our goodnights. I was so sleepy I went to to bed immediately, not bothering to change my clothes or anything, I was too tired to do that. Sleep overcame me instantly.

Back at the hospital.  
"Hmm, interesting..." The doctor muttered. "This girl's rc cells..."  
He tapped his pen on the table. "Could it be...?" He relaxed on his chair, hand on his chin. "No, it can't... Then again, nothing is impossible..." He chuckled, "If my theory is somehow true. I'm gonna awaken the beast inside of her... Heheheh."

 **Here's chapter 4. I still have chapters in my iphone, but will be posting them tomorrow, it's 12Midnight right here ;-;**

 **Anyway Hope you like the chapter! R.I.P Rize..  
Review! Ciao and Good Night 3**


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

Chapter 5

Fey woke up in the morning with a splash of water to her face. "Pfft, ugh, what the heck?" She looked up and saw Alex.  
"What was that for?"  
"You would not wake up after five minutes of me trying to wake you up! I was worried you were in a coma!"  
"Jeez alright, I'm sorry for worrying you. I was just exhausted from yesterday's events"  
"Whatever. Here," Alex threw Fey two shopping bags, "Kiro sepai and I went out shopping since we would stay in the ward for a while. He didn't really buy anything, but I bought our clothes with my money so you owe me."  
Fey pulled out blue shorts, a scarf, light blue long sleeved shirt with striped sleeves.  
"What's this...?"  
"You don't have any reason to complain. You did not wake up, now put them on so I can put our dirty clothes in the washing machine."  
Alex was wearing an orange sweater with a white shirt underneath, she also wore orange shorts, again, and a necklace with a wolf pendant. Alex threw another necklace to Fey bearing a skull pendant. "I know how much you like killing ghouls, consider that necklace a gift from me."  
Fey got into the bathroom and changed clothes, Alex taking their dirty clothes and throwing them into the washing machine. When they were done preparing they left the room and knocked at the room opposite to them, which was Kiro's room.  
They waited for a minute receiving no answer, so Fey pulled out her phone to call him. "Hello? Kiro senpai, where are you?"  
"You girls took so long that I went ahead and went to investigate the are where the binge eater was seen last, I told them that you two would search another area. Which is exactly what you will do, alright?"  
"Alright, but which area do we investigate exactly?"  
"Mainly the alley ways. If you come in contact with any ghouls try bot to kill them before getting answers about the binge eater."  
"Okay, but I doubt that any will show up though, since it's morning."  
"Anything helps, be safe, bye"  
"See you."  
Fey hung up, Alex anxiously waiting beside her. "So what did he say?"  
"In a nutshell. Sweep the area of any ghouls, try to get information about the binge eater, and to stay safe."  
Alex nodded then the duo made their way towards the lobby. First they went down alley ways near the CCG building and onwards. They did this for a good two hours and, as Fey had predicted, turned up with nothing. She then got a call from Kiro. "So how's the search? Any luck?"  
"Nope, sadly, you?"  
"Not much here either."  
"So what now?"  
"Not sure, feel free to roam around though. We'll think of something."  
Fey then hung up and told Alex what Kiro said. "Oh? Well alright then, we can go to that cafe that you wanted to return to. What was it? Ant... Annnn..."  
"Anteiku. And sure, alright"  
They made their way towards Anteiku. They went up the stairs as last time. Its not as empty as the last time they visited now. Fey went to the counter and saw the waiter being male. He had a bulbous nose and brown hair styled in a pompadour. "Hey there little lady, can I get you anything?"  
"A cappuccino please, can I take it to go?"  
"Sure!" He smiled. Fey saw him brewing the coffee right in front of her. He poured milk around the water-coco bean mix, coffee dripping down the container under it. As Fey was watching the waiter brewing she looked around and saw Touka shooting her a cold glare, then quickly looking away. The waiter then placed the cappuccino on the table. "Here you go!"  
"Thanks." Fey put some money on the table.  
"This is a lot of money. The cappuccino is just-"  
"I know, I came by yesterday, but left without paying. So I came back to pay for yesterday's coffee and a few sandwiches."  
"Oh. Why aren't you a responsible girl?"  
"Anyway thanks for the coffee!" Fey left the counter to Alex who was waiting outside the door. "Finally! Ready to go?"  
"Yeah, let's go." Fey said as she walked down the steps.

Several days later

For the past time they did the same routine, with Fey and Alex searching the ward while also going to Anteiku in the morning. They got acquainted with the waiter named Koma, the manager, Yoshimura, and another waitress who's name is Irimi, though she barely talked with them. Touka, however, always acted so distrustful and cold towards Fey and Alex. Fey suspected her of hiding something, but couldn't tell what. In their progress of the binge eater it has led to believe that she is missing in action due to no killings the past days. Although their search of the binge eater was a fault, it was not ultimately a waste of time. They found a peculiar tool that resembles a wrench at the scene of the last whereabouts of the binge eater. It was found up on the rooftop, Mado was the one to find it. Fey's wound has healed incredibly as well, it healed faster than expected. The doctor also took blood samples the time she was healing to see if the liquid he injected works. Every time he checked the blood in the scan he always smirks. Alex and Hide's friendship also grew.

They just left the hotel, Kiro out investigating again. Just like every other morning, the went straight to Anteiku for Fey's morning coffee. When they entered they got smile and wave from Koma.  
"Hey again Fey, Alex!"  
"Hi Koma!" Alex waved back.  
The sat at the same place they sat the first time they've been here. Koma walked over to the table. "So Fey, the usual?"  
"Yes please." She smiled.  
"How about you Alex? Want anything today?"  
"Actually yes." Alex held up two fingers, "Two sandwiches please!"  
"Alright, sit tight."  
He then left and went behind the counter. Fey looked around while Alex looked out the window. As usual she always manage to find Touka staring coldly at them then turning back to her work. Alex got a call from Hide. "Oh it's Hide" she then answered her phone, "Hey Hide! How are you?"  
"Yo! I'm doing great. I called wondering if you and Fey want to come with us to. Big Girl."  
"Wait, hold on. 'Us'?"  
"Oh right, guess what. Kaneki got discharged!"  
"Oh that's great!" She held down the phone. "Alex you wanna go with Hide and Kaneki to Big Girl?"  
"Kaneki? He got discharged?"  
"Yeah! Hide's inviting us to celebrate!"  
"Sure why not."  
"Cool, oh wait. Koma! Cancel the sandwiches please!" Alex got back on the phone when Koma nodded and said "ok"  
"Hey Hide, sure we can come!"  
"Great! See you there!"  
As Alex closed her phone Koma walked over and gave Fey her coffee, Fey giving money to Koma. "You two going somewhere?"  
"Yeah we got invited to celebrate a friend's recovery"  
"Oh that's nice. Have fun." He replied going back to the counter.  
"Come on Fey, we don't wanna keep them waiting!"  
Alex grabbed Fey out of her seat and to the door. They waved goodbye to Koma, who waved back.

When they arrived they could see Hide and Kaneki waiting at the entrance of Big Girl. "Hey girls!" Hide smiled, "Kaneki I'm sure you remember these two. We met them back before your incident."  
Kaneki nodded with a small "Yeah"  
"Fey is actually the one who saved you from the ghoul, isn't that right?"  
Fey nodded enthusiastically  
"Oh, thank you very much!" Kaneki bowed to Fey  
"No problem, Kaneki, I was worried when I saw you lying there wounded. I'm very glad you are okay."  
"Alright, now we know each other again let's go!"  
They entered and took a seat. When they got comfortable, a waitress gave then menus. When the waitress got back, they all said their orders, Kaneki looking gloomy. "Whats wrong Kaneki?" Hide asked.  
"Oh, it's nothing, I just wasn't eating properly recently..." Kaneki replied looking down.  
"Don't worry man! I know how much you love burgers!" When their order arrived they all said "thank you for the meal" and started eating. All except Kaneki. "Ahh this tastes so good!" Alex stated. "I know right?!" Hide said. Kaneki continued to stare at his burger. After a few minutes Hide looked at Kaneki. "Hey Keneki, are you sure nothing is wrong? You're usually happy. Come on, eat up."  
Hide took Kaneki's burger and handed it to him. Kaneki took it and stared at it. Then taking a bite. He dropped his burger and vomited. "Woah!" They all said, getting up from the table. Hide rubbed Kaneki's back, "Hey what's wrong? Is your burger no good?" Hide called the waitress and complained. "Sir I assure you our burgers were grilled to perfection. Theres no way it is bad, are you sure he isn't allergic to anything?"  
Hide just shook his head, gave the waitress money, and left the restaurant with Kaneki, with Alex and Fey following.  
Kaneki dropped to the ground, looking at the cold, hard concrete below him.  
"I'm just gonna go home and take a rest..." Kaneki said with a low voice.  
"Alright, let me walk you home." Hide lending Kaneki a hand. He pushed Hide's hand away and got up.  
"No, it's fine. I can go by myself." Kaneki started walking down the road.  
Fey and Alex looked at each other uneasily. Hide just scratched his head, "Hmm it's not like Kaneki to act like that..." Alex put a hand on Hide's shoulder. "It's alright Hide, he is probably still sick and just needs a rest."  
"Yeah... Probably..."  
An alarm rang, and it came from Fey's phone. "Crap, guys I gotta go to the hospital for a checkup, you can stay with Hide if you want. I don't mind."  
Alex nodded and started pushing Hide. "Come on Hide let's follow Kaneki." Hide then jumped. "That's a great idea!" And they were off.  
Fey then started walking towards the direction of the hospital. When she arrived she went to the receptionist. "You're a bit late, the doctor is in room 012" and pointed towards the direction of the room. "Thanks." Fey said, turning. The room was not that far down the hallway, "Oh Fey there you are, come in. I was worried you would not show up."  
"Sorry I'm late."  
"Alright, now that you're here let's look at that wound again."  
When he rolled up Fey's sleeve it showed a long scar on her left hand. "Well I don't know how, but your arm healed nicely." He then smirked, just like every check up. "Here, take this." He grabbed a small box and pulled out an aluminum foil holding pills. Well, two only. "Take these pills. They're for so that the scar would blend in with your skin and not show that much."  
Fey never heard of a drug that did that. But she still took the pills anyway. The doctor then stood up, "Well I guess our time together is over."  
"So I don't need to come anymore?"  
"Nope, my work here is done. Your wound healed and that is all that matters."  
"Alright thanks doc!" Fey got up from her seat and left.  
Another girl, with white hair though she is still young, came in. "Is that her? Is she the one?"  
"Yes. My theory had been correct after all. The pills are going to be slow to take effect, but it will happen eventually..." He chuckled, "Until then, we will just have to wait..."  
"How about the boy?"  
"Hmm? Oh Kaneki... Yes he is a successful experiment. Everything is going according to plan... Also do me a favor. Keep an eye on the girl."  
"Of course..."

Fey left the hospital, happy that she would not need to go back for a while. She is bound to get wounded again, since she worked for the CCG. The sun is setting... She decided to call Alex.

Hide and Alex were on their way to Kaneki. Stopping for a while for Hide to remember where exactly Kaneki's house is. They continued on like this until the sun set. "Hide how come you don't know exactly where your best friend's house is?"  
"Hmm? Ah I am trying a shortcut I thought of... Now that I think of it, this route is everything but short..."  
Alex the heard her phone ring. She picked it up, "Hey Alex, where are you now?"  
"Oh Fey! Are you done with your checkup? Hide tried this... Shortcut. If you want to say, but it is taking longer than his normal route."  
"Well, okay. I'll just return to the CCG building to meet up with Kiro senpai to see if he got any information about the wrench looking tool Mado found."  
"Alright, see you later!"  
Alex closed her phone and continued with Hide. They finally arrived at Kaneki's apartment, moon is already in the sky. They went up the stairs and went down the walkway until Hide stopped and turned towards a door. "Here is his room." He knocked, after a while Kaneki asked, "who is it...?"  
"Kaneki! It's Hide and Alex, open up!"  
"No, Hide please leave..."  
"He sounds like he's crying..."  
"Kaneki please open up, we want to help you."  
"Hide please, please, I'm begging you, leave."  
"We want to help! Just tell us whats wrong-"  
"HIDE PLEASE JUST GO AWAY!" Kaneki screamed.  
Hide stepped back from the door, looking down. He was obviously hurt. "Fine." He said blandly, turning and leaving. Alex was going to try and knock then started hearing Kaneki mutter.  
"What is happening to me... I can't eat anything... Why me...?"  
She decided not to and followed Hide.  
"This is definitely not like Kaneki... He never rejected my help. Ever. Why does he not want to be with me...?"  
Alex heard Hide say to himself. She followed him halfway to his home until he turned around and said, "Hey Alex.. Sorry about today."  
"Sorry? For what? You did not do anything wrong."  
"Sorry for seeing Kaneki and me like this. Especially since I kinda wasted your time-"  
Alex cut Hide off by hugging him. "Hide... I do not want to hear it, nothing is a waste of time when you are with friends." She started, "I do not know what you are going through... But I hope it gets resolved quickly. For the sake of both of you."  
When she released Hide he had a shocked expression of the change of Alex's character. But the shock turned to an expression of thanks. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks Alex. I appreciate your support. I can handle my way back home. Fey and your mentor might get worried so you better go."  
Alex smiled back and gave a wave as she left. Hide waved back and started to go off on his own direction.

Alex arrived at the CCG building after quite some time and went to the front desk. "Is Kiro here?" She asked the lady  
"Hmm? Oh Kiro.. Yes last I heard he's at the 4th floor."  
"Thanks."  
Alex passed the front desk and went into the elevator. Once the door opened at the 4th floor she saw Fey and Kiro discussing something. She walked over and heard Fey say something. "-and Amon find anything other than that tool?"  
"No, that is our only lead. Tomorrow they are going to start hunting down ghouls around and asking them if they know anything. About the thing."  
"Hey guys!" Alex pushed into the conversation. "What are you talking about?"  
"Oh hey there Alex, Fey was just asking about the tool."  
"You just came now Fey? You called me an hour ago."  
"No, actually I came half an hour ago, but I was told that Kiro was busy discussing something with the other investigators."  
"In other words, I was having a meeting." Kiro stated.  
"So what are we going to do in the time being?" Alex asked, looking around  
"That's just what I was about to ask." Fey said, raising her eyebrows.  
"Honestly I think you should help them in their investigation."  
"How exactly?"  
"I don't know, ask them yourself." Kiro pointed down the hall.  
Fey and Alex looked down the hall and saw Mado and Amon. They both went down the hall and Fey asked nervously.  
"Umm Mado-san, Amon-san, is there anyway we can help you two?"  
"Hmm?" Amon turned to see Fey. "Oh good evening Fey, Alex. Help you say? Hmm..."  
Mado walked to them and pulled out the tool. "I'm sure you two know about this right?"  
"Yes, you and Amon-san found it at the rooftop of the building the binge eater was last seen."  
"You're well updated I see. Well if you want we have a photo right here of this... 'Thing' and you two can interrogate ghouls about it like what we're doing."  
Mado pulled out a picture of the tool and gave it to Fey. "Just be sure they are totally disabled and can't kill you within the range you show them the photo. Kill them afterwards, they don't deserve to live..."  
Fey took the photo and nodded. "Okay, it'll be an honor working with you two."  
Mado smiled and patted her on the head, "You do good, child. Always use your five senses..."  
He then passed by the two and went towards a room and entered it. Amon then stepped forward, "Are you two sure you want to help us with this? We are fine on our own"  
"Yeah we're sure, we have nothing better to do anyway." Alex said, yawning.  
Amon nodded and said "We'll start tomorrow night. Thank you for wanting to help us."  
He then passed by them to follow Mado.  
"Well, we got things to do now, I don't know about you but I am sleeeepy~" Alex said in a cheery tone. "I'm going to bed."  
"Yeah, I'll come with you."  
They walked toward the elevator. Fey telling Kiro that they are going to go back to the hotel. He nodded with a thumbs up "I know you two can do it."  
They left the building and walked to the hotel sleepily. They went up to their room, prepared themselves for bed, and slept.

 **Yay, long chapter.**

 **Please review! Ciao. 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Distressed

Chapter 6

Morning came and the two did their morning routine. When they walked out the room they assumed Kiro was at the CCG building. They went down to the lobby with the lady at the counter asking, "Hey you two, we just opened our breakfast section. People that stay at the hotel can get free breakfast every morning, just give your names and room number to the guard in front of the breakfast section." She pointed down the hall to her right.  
Alex eagerly pulled Fey to the breakfast section, the guard stopped them and asked if they were residents here. Fey said yes and gave their names and room number and he let them pass. When they entered the room they saw that not many people were here. They also noticed Kiro sitting looking at his phone while drinking juice and eating cereal. Fey first went to the coffee machine to get some coffee for her then took seats in front of him and he looked up and smiled. "Good morning girls. Had a decent sleep?"  
Alex nodded and got up to get cereal for herself. "Fey what do you want? I can get for us both."  
"Oh, uhh, any chocolate ones are good with me." Alex then took off.  
"So what are you planning to do today before tonight?"  
"First go to Anteiku, their coffee is so much better." She said sipping the coffee she got.  
"Anteiku? Interesting."  
"Yeah haven't I told you about it?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Well since we got here I discovered it. I've been going there every morning since. I can't believe I never told you about it. You should try the coffee there."  
"Hmm, I guess I should." Kiro replied, drinking his juice and eating a spoonful of cereal, "maybe when I have time you can take me there."  
Alex sat back down with two bowls at both hands. "Here you go!" Alex said, pushing the cereal bowl to Fey.  
"Thanks, Alex."  
They all ate their cereal while Alex told stories with Kiro and Fey questioning the logic of the story. She even said that a turtle ate a magical potato and it sprouted wings and could spit acid. Even with the weird story they all laughed. When they were done they got out and took off opposite directions waving goodbye to each other. They got to Anteiku, Fey got some coffee, they had a few laughs with Koma and glares from Touka. Pretty normal day so far... Though Alex keeps getting this feeling that something is not right. She could not put a finger on it, but every time she enters the shop she gets the feeling. When they got outside Alex finally told Fey and she said the same thing. "I started getting it when we first arrived in Anteiku. The waitress, Touka, had a shocked expression on her face. I suspected something, but I just rejected it and continued." Fey explained, "but don't get me wrong, I still get the feeling and I am always cautious when I'm in there"  
As they walked down the street they noticed a park across the road. They crossed the road when no cars were present and when they arrived at the park Alex ran around, jumping and skipping. While Fey admired the scenery, she noticed that the park was actually quite big. The two explored the park and after nearly an hour and a half they got tired and sat down on a nearby bench. Alex was out of breath from running and jumping everywhere. They stayed in the park until the sun started setting, when it did they got out of the park and made their way to the CCG building. Fey got a call from Kiro, "Fey where are you now?"  
"Just left the park, why?"  
"Mado and Amon decided to start early, they said they were going to hunt near the place they found the tool. They said to hunt where you are at."  
"Alright, thanks."  
Fey told Alex what Kiro had said and they started their hunt when the sun was fully gone. They decided to start down the alleyways. Once down there they walked around the alley. Fey keep having this feeling that she was being watched. After ten minutes or so Alex heard a sound behind her, she slowly took out her gun. Suddenly she heard something running towards her. She turned around and saw a ghoul, his red eyes staring at her, aimed, and fired. The bullet went into the ghouls shoulder, making him flinch. Alex fired many more and soon he passed by Alex harmlessly and fell onto the ground, paralyzed from the amount of bullets in him. Alex reloaded her gun and pointed it at the ghoul's head, Fey came to the scene from hearing the gunshots. She gave Alex a thumbs up and bent down to the ghoul. "Do you know any thing about this?" Fey held up the picture of the tool.  
"N-n-no I d-don't know anything...!" The ghoul said, stuttering.  
"Oh? Shame..."  
Fey stood up and pocketed the picture while she made a motion of slicing her finger on her throat, Alex nodded.  
"P-please, w-w-wait don't-" his pleas cut from a bullet to the head. They left the body there and moved on. While walking Fey heard a small growl. She looked to her right and a ghoul, from the shadows leapt towards the two, his koukaku shaped like a blade had its tip pointed at Fey. She sidestepped easily and drew a knife out of her coat pocket and threw it, piercing the ghouls koukaku and sticking it to the wall. Fey drew another knife out and sliced his arms and legs, rendering them useless. She then pointed the tip of her knife onto the ghoul's throat. "Now, don't try anything funny. So, do you know anything about this?" Fey showed him the picture.  
"I'm not telling you anything..." The ghoul said blandly. Wincing from the pain that burned in his body.  
"Wrong answer." Fey cut the ghouls throat, stood up, took her knife out of the ghoul's kagune, and left. Alex looked wide eyed at the ghoul who gagged blood and went limp. They kept walking and ended up not finding anymore ghouls. Alex was growing sleepy. So she told Fey that she was going home. Fey nodded and continued on her search. She found herself at a corner and heard voices. She listened to it, not making a sound.  
"-going to kill you, as punishment for trespassing onto my hunting grounds-" the male voice was cut off.  
"Since when was this your hunting grounds...?" The voice was female and it was very familiar to Fey.  
"She's dead right? That binge eating woman?"  
"And that somehow gives you automatic claim to this area?" The female voice asked, _'so the binge eater IS dead, I suspected as much..'_ Fey thought.  
"now that Rize's gone, the responsibility of the allocating hunting grounds to the weaker ghouls and those in the 20th ward... Falls on Anteiku's shoulders..."  
Fey let out a small breath. _'Anteiku?'_ She thought to herself, _'no, it can't be.'_  
"A bunch of fence-sitters like those of you at Anteiku have no right to make decisions for others! This was my hunting ground in the first place before Rize came-"  
"Because you are weak."  
"Being told off by some younger, overconfident punk like yourself pisses me off."  
Fey then heard running and slicing between the two.  
She peeked and saw the male and female at a distance from one another. The male was much taller than the female and had light brown hair.  
"You'll have to cut deeper than that!" The male voice said, then he grunted as cuts embedded his body.  
"Should I cut a little deeper next time?"  
The male then turned and ran.  
"Take your corpse with you, coward"  
As the female turned around Fey went back and gasped as what she saw. "Touka..." Fey muttered, while quietly leaving the area. "Could the others be ghouls as well? Koma, Irimi, the manager..." She pondered, "of course they are, but it'll be unwise to just blurt out information... I'll just keep this discovery to myself for a while and investigate myself. I won't tell Alex either, I don't want her to fear Anteiku."  
She left the area, but keep having this feeling that she is being watched. She wondered why they were fighting, and what did Touka mean by weaker ghouls. Why do they need to help them?  
Fey also admitted how well the workers of Anteiku concealed their identity. She went back the hotel, when she entered the room she saw Alex already sleeping. Fey took a shower, changed her clothes, and went to bed.  
The next morning Alex was first to rise early, as usual. She went over to Fey.

-Alex P.O.V-  
Fey always looks so cute when she's sleeping... I shook her shoulder, "Fey wake up, it's morning." Fey just continued sleeping though. I scratched my head. How long did she stay up late yesterday?  
Whatever, I went into the bathroom and took off my pajamas and got into my casual clothes. I wet my hair a bit and combed it. When I went outside I saw Fey turning on her bed. She seemed restless, like she's having a bad dream. I say beside her to calm her down. She ended up putting her head on my lap. I just stroked her hair as she slept. She calmed down after a few minutes then I lifted her head and placed it gently on the pillow and got up to go down the elevator to the lobby for breakfast. Might as well leave her there to rest. I took my shoulder bag, and my pistol and holstered it. I then opened the door to go out and I closed it gently. As I walked down the hallway I noticed that there was a small pool of red liquid coming from a door. I crouched and touched it to feel its texture. Blood. I stood up and pressed my ear to the door, listening intently for a whole minute. I lifted my head up. Is there no one inside?

*Thump*

That came from the other side of the door! I grabbed my pistol, and switched off the safety. I grabbed the handle, turned it, and bursted into the room. I looked around, slowly and cautiously checking every room. Nothing. No body or ghoul or anything, the furniture, however, is messed up and thrown all over the place, some covered with bloodstains. The balcony door is open, curtains fluttering from the wind. I looked down and saw a formation in the blood. I concluded that something or someone was dragged out the balcony. I went outside and as I thought. The balcony fence also has blood. I went out of the room and closed it slowly. And went down to the lobby through the elevator. I went into the breakfast section without mentioning what I saw, I grabbed a bowl and got chocolate cereal and poured milk over it and sat down. For a whole two minutes I held my spoon and stared at the cereal bowl thinking about what happened in that room. Murder? Ghouls? Suicide? Who knows... I ate my cereal and took juice and drank it. I did not want to go near that room again, so I called Fey through her cellphone to check if she woke up. After I called two times there was no answer, I dialed the number again for a third time. This time came Fey's voice.  
"Hello...?" I heard her say sleepily.  
"Hey Fey, you awake?"  
"I am now..."  
"Want to come down here for breakfast?"  
"Uhh, sure. Let me just get ready."  
"Alright, I'll wait."  
I dropped the call and just sat on my chair looking up at the ceiling. Fey's actions yesterday though. They were filled with so much hatred. I wonder why both her parents got killed, ghouls rarely attacked inside a home. She only told me what she remembered once. I just shook my head from the thoughts that circulated my mind. I decided to get another bowl of cereal, and since Fey was coming I got one for her too. I came back at the table and saw Fey at the entrance to the room. I waved my hand and she sat down in front of me. I pushed the bowl to her and she accepted it with a smile.  
"Thanks, Alex, you're always so considerate."  
We ate in silence, I wanted to ask her if she noticed the room. She seems to be deep in thought as well. When we were done I stood up and asked,  
"Anteiku?"  
"W-what?" She stuttered in shock, but quickly regained her composure.  
I tilted my head, why does she seem surprised?  
"Do you want to go to Anteiku?" I repeated.  
"Yeah, yeah sure."  
She stood up and walked out, I followed. While we walked I looked at Fey and I noticed that she seemed uneasy. Did something happen yesterday? When I went home. Probably, but what...?  
I just pushed the thought away and continued on. When we arrived at Anteiku we sat on our usual place. The place was busier that usual. Irimi went over to us and asked if we wanted anything, Fey just said coffee and I shook my head. Irimi nodded then left. Fey keeps looking around, like something might come out at her.  
"Fey what's wrong? Is something here?"  
"Hmm? Oh uhh, no don't worry."  
"Then why do you keep looking around?"  
"Oh, I just thought I saw someone I knew come in here."  
"Okay..." Heh, right, you may be a decent liar, but I know when you're lying. The question is why? Fey's coffee came and she stared at it, not taking a sip. After a whole minute she finally decided to drink a sip. When she took a sip from the coffee she sighed.  
"I might have just hallucinated yesterday..." I heard Fey whisper. So something did happen yesterday, "No, it was real. I know it." Something is bothering Fey isn't there. Should I...  
"Fey if there's anything bothering you, you can tell me. I can help you get through it."  
"Nothing's wrong, don't worry."  
Why don't you want to tell me...? Whatever, I should not put up a fuss over it. I'll just let it slide...

-Fey P.O.V-  
Alex seems to know something is wrong... Am I that obvious? I just continued to sip my coffee. I was worried they poisoned it or something, but that is just me thinking the worst. We stayed here for half an hour before leaving. We discussed where to go now, and decided to walk in another direction. While we were walking we walked passed a university called Kami university. This place seems more alive than most places. Then again, it's only morning. Alex just looked around and enjoyed the scenery. I did the same and tried to memorize the place. When we crossed a corner I noticed three people walking, one person of the caught my eye he seemed very familiar. Orange hair... Earphones... Wait.  
"Hide...?" I whispered, Alex was too busy looking around to notice. The other two was Kaneki and this tall man wearing a jumper with glasses and has light brown hair. I followed them with Alex behind me. When the trio came across an underpass, the brown haired man kicked hide inside the underpass with inhuman strength. I quickly crouched and hid behind a wall, pulling Alex with me.  
"Owww, what is it...?" She asked but I put a finger in front of my mouth, gesturing her to be quiet. She tiled her head and I whispered, "ghoul"  
Alex gasped then nodded and took out her gun. We silently crept to the underpass. I peeked and noticed that the man was the same person I saw yesterday fighting Touka. He seems to be occupied with Kaneki to notice us.  
"Alex stay here, if things go wrong, cover me." I whispered  
"Alright, good luck." She replied  
I nodded and crept up to them, pulling out my quinque. I moved around in the shadows and watched what happened. I saw Hide at the end of the tunnel, lying down unconscious. I made my way to Hide, and noticed that the brown haired man stabbed his had through Kaneki. Crap. I forgot about Kaneki...  
He fell to the ground, gripping his stomach. Endless blood pouring out, How is he still alive? No matter. As long as he is breathing, I made my way towards the two, when I looked at Kaneki I saw a sudden change of color in his eye, that of a ghoul. I backed off, was I seeing things? The brown haired man then walked to Hide.  
"So Kaneki? When were you planning on eating him?!" He said  
"Hide... Is not food..." I barely heard Kaneki say.  
"Eh? Are you sure? I see the hunger in your eyes. When were you planning eat him, Kaneki!" The man they started stepping on Hide until he bled. That made me quicken my pace.  
"Get your foot of Hide." Kaneki said  
"Whats that? You gonna do something about it?"  
Kaneki then rushed to the man, swinging his satchel. What is he doing? And how is he able to run with that injury...? Thats... Inhuman...  
"Whats this? Are you an old lady?" The man said, easily dodging Kaneki's swings. After a few more swings the man then kicked Kaneki away. "Pitiful" he remarked. I was right in front of Hide, the man walked toward him as well, looking down.  
I crept up behind the man and he seems to be standing on top of Hide, Light blue kagune trained on his head.  
"Goodbye, Nagachika."  
I need to act fast. I rushed out and sliced him on the back. He turned around with a shocked expression. His two red eyes looking onto me. Suddenly blood red tentacles shot out and the man jumped up, despite the injury. I barely dodged the tentacles as well. I sidestepped and crouched low and looked for the source of the red kagune. K-kaneki?! I watched dumbfounded as he tried to impale the man. The man just dodged most of Kaneki's kagune, even with the slice on his back from me. I took this chance to go take a look at Hide, I checked his pulse. Good, he's still alive. I looked back and still saw the man desperately trying to dodge Kaneki's kagune. I then took my knife out of its sheathe that was strapped to my leg and threw it at him. He did not seem to notice since I hit him on the chest. He flinched and the red kagune quickly impaled the man. Kaneki repeatedly stabbed the man. Bringing him up into the air, blood splattered everywhere, I hid behind the pillar, not wanting to get wet with blood. When the rain of blood stopped I came out and saw the man hanging from a railing. I shuddered from the amount of blood in the place, I looked at Kaneki. He seems exhausted because he was panting. His wound still dripped blood. I readied myself and held my sword outwards toward Kaneki. Friend or not. He is a ghoul. None of us made a move, he started laughing maniacally, as if he got possessed. "Yes... They are all food..." I heard him mutter. He looked at Hide with a crazed look. I made the first move by trying to slice him and he blocked it, I swung my sword a couple of more times. He blocked them and shot his kagune at me, while I blocked and dodged them. I ended up at the opposite side of Hide. Kaneki seemed to take notice, he slowly made his way to Hide. Crap, why did I do that?! I tried to make a move but Kaneki shot his tentacle at me. I blocked it, but it prevented me from moving me from my spot.  
"Kaneki stop-" I silenced myself as I saw Touka emerging from the shadows. She formed her kagune, an ukaku. I instinctively held my sword vertically and in front of me. Crystals shot out of her kagune, my sword blocked most of the shots. I saw Kaneki fall to the ground. Touka then rushed at me, but I dodged and I swung my sword at her. She dodged it as well and shot crystals at me, I ran behind the pillar and stayed there until I heard no more. When I walked out from behind the pillar Touka stood there, her red eye staring at me. Behind her I saw Alex aiming her gun, and shot. It hit Touka on the shoulder, I ran towards her. She just ran towards Kaneki and Hide. When we crossed paths I swung my sword but missed by an inch. I turned around and saw that Hide was gone. Touka picked Kaneki up and ran. Probably towards Antekiu. Where did Hide go? He could not have left by himself with the kick from the man. Did someone else get him? If so why didn't he help Touka with the fight... I'll ask Alex.  
"Hey Alex thanks for that, you made her run."  
"Yeah, anytime. Was that...?"  
"Touka, yes..."  
"I would have let you take her, but I saw a tall man behind you with white hair. I thought he was gonna attack you. But he only picked someone up and left.  
"I knew it... He picked Hide up. Crap. Alex we have to go to Anteiku, fast."  
"Hide?! Then come on!"  
I transformed my sword back into a suitcase and we took off.  
As we ran towards the direction of Anteiku, I had a feeling I was forgetting something...  
We ran as fast as we could. Please don't eat Hide before we arrive.

* * *

 **Yeah this chapter takes place in a lot of places. Anyway, hope you like it.  
**

 **As always, Review! Already started on chapter 7 as well, Ciao. 3  
By the way, posted a picture of Kiro-Kun, the girl's mentor on my deviantart. Check it out!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Anteiku

Chapter 7

As they sped towards Anteiku, questions filled Fey's mind. Why did she help Kaneki in that 'accident'? Why was Hide friends with Kaneki? Why did he need help at that time if he was that strong? Why did Touka take Kaneki with her?  
Fey just blindly ran, not thinking about where to go. They passed alleyways, streets, and even parks. Alex stopped Fey, "Fey do you even know where you're going?" She asked, panting heavily.  
They stopped at a park, the smell of nature was alluring. The sun was still up, but it was past mid day. People looked at the two a while then continued on their way.  
"Some of these places we ran through, we have never even been there." Alex stated.  
Fey just stared at Alex with a blank expression, not listening to what she is saying. much confusion is happening to her.  
"Fey! Are you even listening to me? Hellooo?" Alex waved her hand in front of Fey's face.  
"Huh...?" Was all Fey said, she looked around her. After a few minutes she noticed where she was.  
"Wait, where are we?"  
"We're in a park, genius. I was thinking you could answer the same question." Alex sarcastically said.  
"Sorry Alex... All these questions are filling up in my head, I can't think."  
"Fey, this isn't like you. You're usually calm and collected. What happened?" Alex looked at Fey with concern.  
"I don't know, I just spaced out and ran blindly. I'm okay now. Don't worry." She assured Alex, "now come on!"  
After a few moments they continued on their way. This time they jogged, not wanting to wear themselves out. Fey thought of what they were going to do when they get there. Touka obviously told everyone else of me knowing about her.  
 _'Great, everyone I know seems to become our enemies...'_ Fey thought, frustrated.  
 _'I had a good friendship with them at Anteiku too... Aside from Touka. Alex has been friends with Hide for the whole time we've been here too..'_  
They decided to fast walk, since by now they can't run anymore. The two talked about what they would to when they arrived. Maybe they would exchange Hide for the keeping of the information about Anteiku a secret. No, they would never be trusted with that information, especially since they worked for the CCG. Force their way in and take Hide? No, they were greatly outnumbered. Sneak in? Nope, ghouls have a keen sense of smell and hearing. The two can never pull it off. Every plan they make seems to get refuted almost immediately.

The sun was about to set, it was off the horizon. Fey felt this hostile presence around her. She became attentive, becoming aware of her surroundings. Even through the honking of horns and the conversations of crowds. Alex just looked down, sad that there was was no way to help her friend by themselves. They did not want to alert the CCG, truth is. Fey had known, but did not report them because she knows they are good people. But she also felt like a hypocrite and a failure. Developing feelings for ghouls. Alex felt the same. So, instead of making their way to Anteiku, they went towards the CCG building. They walked for a while and they came off the streets, and into the alleyways. The alleyways provided a lot shortcuts, if the person knows which brick wall is which. When they entered Fey told Alex, "don't let your guard down, anything can happen."

As they walked Alex and Fey can feel an unsettling aura around them. It continued on like that until they made a sharp turn and could see the lights of the streets. They fast walked towards the street. Quarter way there someone jumped in front of them, Fey unstrapped her briefcase which turned into her sword, while Alex pulled out her gun. They aimed at the sudden figure as it slowly rose. Its red eyes looking directly at the two. A ghoul. After a brief moment, the ghoul formed its kagune, an ukaku, and shot its spiked crystals at the two. They both then backed off and turned at thr corner, wanting to get away from the crystals.  
"Alex, stay here and cover me, you have no defense against those crystals." Fey whispered, Alex nodded.  
Fey gave a thumbs up and slowly peeked at the ghoul. It was walking towards them. Fey turned and ran towards the ghoul, getting ready to swing her sword. The ghoul took on a defensive stance and readied itself. As Fey neared she began to see the ghoul's features. Blue hair, thin frame, cold glare. "Touka..?" Fey whispered. Fey slowed her pace until she came to a stop. She stared, wide eyed. "If you're here, then you're not alone-" Fey muttered. Then a sudden realization hit her. Touka lashed at Fey, but but she blocked the attack and ran towards Alex. When she turned the corner she could not see Alex anywhere.  
"Shit! Alex! Where are you?!" Fey yelled, hoping her friend would answer. Nothing.  
Fey angrily turned around and when she did, a tall figure behind Touka could be seen. Fey guessed the figure was a ghoul, she could make bits of it. It was male, that's for sure, white hair, a bit of a stubble, he wore a long dark grey overcoat. In his grasp was Alex, hand over her mouth.  
Fey's eyes widened in shock, she immediately readied her sword.  
"Give her back!-" Fey got cut abruptly from a blow to her head. Loosing consciousness she fell to the ground. She fought the pain in her head, she could feel like she was being picked up and ended up hanging on the shoulder of her attacker. 'So this is how it ends...?' Fey thought before blacking out.

* * *

 _"Fey, honey, can you please go to your room?" A female voice said. "Okay mom." I said, getting up. I patted my shorts and picked up my toys and went up to my room. I entered my room and turned on the lights. Mommy only tells me to go up to my room if something important happens. I sat on my bed, wondering what is happening._  
 _After a few minutes I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When the door opened I turned to look at who entered. It was my dad, his black hair falling into his face. He brushed it off and came to me with mommy waiting at the door, she was holding a knife...?_  
 _"Fey, you know about the bad guys right?" Daddy said, I turned to face him and nodded._  
 _"The bad guys are chasing daddy, so we will have to move again."_  
 _"Aww," I moaned, this always happens, "why can't you make the bad guys go away dad? Mommy always tells me how strong you are."_  
 _"Yes, she is right. But I cannot risk you two being found out, so please. Pack anything you need into your bag. I'll be back to get you in 5 minutes."_  
 _He then turned to leave, I sighed at took what I needed. This is the second time this is happening. After a while passed I heard crashes downstairs. I got scared and stopped packing and backed away from my door. I heard shouts and screams as well. The lights suddenly turned off. After silence, I heard footsteps coming up. I was sitting against a wall, darkness swallowed my room, with it only being lit by the moonlight from my window. The door swung open, my dad came in and carried me. He was covered in blood..._  
 _"Dad? Whats wrong?" I asked, tears in his eyes, "why are you-"_  
 _"They are here. I need you to be quiet." He whispered to me. He took my bag and grabbed the table clock and threw it downstairs. Footsteps coming closer. He then opened the window and jumped down, landing without a sound. He ran away from the house. I could not see my mom anywhere._  
 _"Dad? Where's mommy?" I asked, worried. He did not answer, instead more tears rolled down his eyes._  
 _"Your mother.. She..." He tried talking, "she's... Dead..."_  
 _As soon as I heard that hateful word I started crying. I held my dad's shirt and cried._

* * *

I slowly opened my blurred eyes. My head hurt. When I fully opened my eyes I felt my face, was I crying? I scanned my surroundings, for starters I sat up and realized I was sleeping on a bed, unfamiliar walls surrounded me. Faint yellow light lit the room, hinting that the sun was rising. Where am I? What happened..? I tried to recall the events that happened. Right, I got struck on the head. God it hurts... I was fighting... Someone. And... "Alex!" I shouted. Receiving no response. I remember now, I got captured by the ghouls. Why didn't they just kill me right there? I stood from the bed, the room was quite pleasant. The colors or the walls were bright, the furniture made the room have a cool feel to it. I walked towards the door. When I lifted my hand to grab the handle of the door, it started turning itself. There is someone on the other side. I grabbed my-  
Wheres my knife?! I searched the room, no weapons were in sight. The door slowly opened and I just stood there stiffly. I came face to face with the manager, Yoshimura.  
"Oh, good morning." He smiled.  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
"Well, you're in Anteiku. Koma brought you in with your friend."  
I stared at him, dumbfounded.  
"You're... Not going to kill me..?" I slowly asked, confused.  
"No, you did quite the influence on some people here, despite that some people here don't trust you with the information you have. So even if you live, you can't leave our sight."  
Information? Ah, the fact that Anteiku was ran by ghouls.  
"I was quite surprised that you did not tell the CCG immediately after sparring with Touka." He mentioned.  
Right, he does not know. Well, it's only right that I tell him.  
"Truth is, I knew you were ghouls even before this encounter. And no, I did not alert the CCG because for the time I spent here I came to learn that this place is filled with good people..." I explained.  
Yoshimura smiled, I started to feel embarrassed, "look at me, running my mouth over like that." I scratched my head.  
"Oh, no its fine. I'm sure the others will be pleased with you. But they still don't fully trust you. Remember that." He said, smile never leaving his face.  
Despite them letting me live, I still always have to be on my guard.  
A familiar face enters the room. Kaneki.  
"Oh, good morning Kaneki." I smiled and waved.  
He seemed relived. Why is he wearing an eyepatch?  
"They let you live.. Thank goodness..." He said, I noticed that he was wearing a waiter outfit, did he start working here? "By the way, Fey. Alex is waiting for you downstairs..."  
The moment I heard Alex's name I went downstairs. When I opened the staff door three heads turned to look my way. Alex and Hide, sitting at the counter. And Touka, beside the entrance door. I looked out the window I noticed it was raining.  
"Fey!" Alex squealed, running to hug me. She entangled me in her arms with a bear hug, "are you okay?"  
"Yeah, Alex.. Do you know about-"  
"Yes." She whispered, "Anteiku is ran by ghouls."  
She released me and I saw Hide waving to me.  
"Hey Fey! How are you?"  
"I'm fine Hide. And yourself?" I simply said, relieved that they did not do anything to him.  
"Doin' great, by the way, thanks for helping us in the accident."  
"The wha-" I got cut off by a small kick from Touka, "oh right, yeah no problem." So that is what they told him what happened. He looked at me, head tilted then Kaneki opened the door and entered the room with us.  
Hide then stood up, "Oi Kaneki, I gotta go now alright. Thanks again Touka." He said before leaving some money on the table and leaving.  
When they left Touka looked at both of us. "You two. I don't know if the manager told you this, but since you two are going to live then you will have to stay here or anywhere under our eye to ensure Anteiku's safety." She explained, her cold, hard glare never leaving us, "if you try anything, I will make sure you are both dead."  
Alex and I shifted uneasily, without our weapons we could not contest Touka.  
The bell of the entrance door saved us from her icy glare. Who entered was a woman wearing a yellow jacket with a peculiar design along with white pants and boots. A little girl beside her, who I assumed was her daughter, was wearing similar clothes. They both had brown hair and hazel eyes and were dripping with water from the rain.  
"Keneki, towel!" Touka ordered, as soon as she saw the two.  
Kaneki left then arrived with a stack of towels.  
"Thank you..." The woman said quietly. She took a towel and wiped water off her daughter, then herself.  
"Hey there Hinami, long time no see." Touka said gently to the little girl.  
"Is Yoshimura here?"  
"Yes, in here."  
Alex and I just stood there, watching the scene. The two noticed us and looked at us uneasily. Touka led them inside the staff only area. Seeing that I assumed they were ghouls. But I'll ask to make sure.  
"Who's that?" Kaneki asked. As if reading my mind.  
"Thats Mrs. Fueguchi and Hinami, we'll be looking after them starting today."  
"They're ghouls..." Kaneki muttered, I knew it, "why are they here?"  
"Its kind of a long story..." Touka said, turning to clean the counter.  
"Story? What is it?"  
"Kaneki you're getting on my last nerve! You can't even do anything."  
Kaneki was taken aback and looked down, "I'm fully aware of that..."  
She then looked at us, "Hey, since you're staying here, make yourselves useful." She threw rags at me and I caught it, what did she mean 'staying here' are they actually planning to keep us here?  
Touka winced and rubbed her shoulder when she threw a rag to Alex. Alex looked at her pitifully, "sorry about that..." She said softly.  
"Whatever." Touka said and continued cleaning.  
"By the way, Kaneki." Touka looked at him, "watch out for people in trench coats with box carriers."  
"Box carriers?"  
"The guys who carry the big attachè cases, like the one Fey always carries."  
"Oh, alright." He said then went up to the staff room. After a moment of silence Alex and I started cleaning the tables.  
After some time, we finished cleaning. I looked around, Touka no where to be found.  
"I'm gonna go up to tell Touka or the manager that we're done." I told Alex.  
"Go ahead, I'm just going to stay here with miss Irimi." Alex said, smiling at her. Irimi threw a genuine, but uneasy smile at Alex, but she did not seem to notice. I also need to ask them what Touka meant by 'staying here'. I took the rags and made my way up the stairs. I walked down the hall, stopping in front of a room, hearing talking. I leaned against the wall, curious.  
"Try it." I heard Yoshimura say. After a minute or two I heard someone vomit. Disgusting.  
"I'm sorry... I can't..." I heard Kaneki stuttering.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I can't eat it, the bread tastes like a bland sponge, while the cheese is like curd-smelling clay."  
Yoshimura laughed, "that is quite the description."  
"The trick is to swallow it whole, then act like your chewing and make a few sounds to make it look realistic. With enough practise, you can start eating with your friend again. But remember to vomit it out later, it'll ruin your health." He explained, "also, I have something for you."  
"Sugar cubes?" Kaneki questioned.  
"Dissolve these into your coffee then drink it. They will satisfy your hunger to some extent."  
"Thanks!... Umm... What do they contain?"  
"I think it's better if you don't know."  
I turned to leave when I saw the face of the little girl peeking out of a door. She seemed to noticed as she quickly closed the door. I heard the two talk again.  
"By the way, Kaneki. Can you go get some food delivery? I normally ask Touka, but she is studying for an upcoming test."  
Touka goes to school? That's dedication right there...  
"I-I can't kill anyone..!" Kaneki raised his voice.  
"Don't worry, you won't be doing any of that... Anteiku provides food for our friends that don't wish to harm humans. You understand the necessity of that, don't you?"  
"Yes..."  
"Anyway, you leave with Yomo tonight."  
Yomo? That's a new name...  
I then heard them coming towards the door. I went back downstairs and into the cafe. I just placed the rags behind the counter and walked over to Alex. I sat down on the opposite side of the table. I told her about what I overheard.  
"So?" She said, "what about? I already knew ghouls can't eat normal food."  
"Not that, I mean about this 'food delivery' aren't you curious about it?"  
"No, you already know what it is. The thought disgusts me."  
"Yeah, I do, but I wanna see where they get it. I'm gonna try to ask them if I can tag along."  
"Knock yourself out. But I'm staying here..." She said, then looked down, "Fey... How about Kiro sensei... He'll be worried about us.."  
"Yeah, I know. But we don't really have a choice, I'll try to ask anyway."  
"Alright"  
Kaneki came out of the staff room door. I stood up and went to Kaneki, wanting to ask him some questions.  
"Hey Kaneki." I said, smiling.  
"Oh, hey. Do you need anything?"  
"Yeah, uhh can I ask you-"  
"Heeeeeyy, whatcha guys doing?" She cheerfully cut into the conversation.  
"Oh hey Alex, want anything?" Kaneki asked politely.  
"Nah, I'm fine. I'm just bored."  
"Alright, how about you Fey, you said you needed something?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to ask you a few questions... Do you have the time for that..?"  
"Uhh, sure."  
"Great! Lets take a seat."  
The three of us took seats at a table,  
"First off, why did you feel relived when you knew they let Alex live then me? If they let Alex live, surely they'll let me live."  
"Uhmm.." He started scratching his cheek, "thing is... Some people were fine with Alex, but you... Proved to be dangerous to Anteiku... I was really worried they would just kill you."  
Hmm, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing...  
"They know they can keep Alex under control, but they thought you might retaliate as soon as you woke up. Especially Touka."  
"That seems reasonable... Second, after that battle with the man under the tunnel I saw how strong you are, why did you look so helpless when I helped you..? Was that just a trick?"  
"Actually..." He looked down, "I was not born a ghoul... In that day of the incident I got transplanted the organs of the ghoul you fought. Thus me becoming a ghoul. I don't know how that is possible, but here I am..."  
He looks so sad... Well, who wouldn't be in his place. That answers two questions at least.  
"Lastly... Why don't you tell Hide...?"  
He looked at me with sad eyes.  
"I don't want him to know what I've become, he's really protective, so he will always be beside me. Don't get me wrong, I would like that, but I do not want to endanger his life. It may not look like it, but when he's serious he seems like a completely different person..."  
A long pause entered the conversation.  
"Alright, I'm sorry if these questions hurt you. But thanks for answering them anyway."  
"They only reminded me what happened, no need to worry-"  
I cut him off, "can I also come with you?"  
"Wh-what? Where?" He asked, confused.  
"I may have overheard you..."  
"Why do you want to come anyway..?"  
"Uhh, no reason, I just want to explore the 20th ward more." I lied. The real reason is that I want to know where they gather their 'food'.  
"You will have to ask Yomo-san. He'll arrive soon."  
As he said that, the door opened. The same man I saw behind Touka yesterday entered the room. The long, grey overcoat. The white hair. The height. Definitely the same person. He looked at the three of us then went up to the staff room. Does he work at Anteiku too?  
"Who was that?" I asked Kaneki.  
He stood up, "that would be Yomo-san."  
He's Yomo...? I stood up and followed him. I looked back and saw Alex staring out the window, was she even listening to the conversation..?  
Kaneki went up the staff room and I followed him. He opened the third door at the end of the hall. When we went in I saw shelves around the room, each holding red and blue striped glass cups. Two sofas and two armchairs, both pairs opposite to one another neatly arranged around a glass coffee table. On top of the table was two red and blue striped cups, just like the ones on the shelves. The manager sat on the sofa, and Yomo on the opposite sofa.  
"Oh hey, sit down." Yoshimura motioned to the armchairs. Kaneki sat down on one. I stayed standing in my place.  
"You too, Fey." He smiled.  
I slowly made my way to the other armchair. When I sat I looked at Yomo, then looked at Kaneki.  
"Yomo, this is Kaneki. And this, Fey. I think you know her from yesterday." He gestured to us.  
Yomo looked at us with his never changing expression.  
"I asked Kaneki to go with you instead of Touka, I'm sure that's fine with you..?"  
"Why not.." His voice was deep and calm.  
"Uhm...c-can I come too..?" I nervously asked, the manager looked at me confused, "I-I just wanted to get familiar with the 20th ward more." I added.  
Yoshimura looked at Yomo, then he looked at me with his cold, hard glare. It was worse than Touka's. I stayed there frozen, waiting for an answer uneasily.  
"...fine..." He finally said, then stood up, "I'll be coming back tonight. Be ready by then..." He said before leaving.  
This will be fun...  
"Sir, what Touka said something about Alex and I 'staying here' what does she mean?"  
"She mean exactly that. You don't really think we're going to send someone to look after you 24/7, we have an extra room here for both of you, but you'll have to work here as well."  
"We can't go back...?"  
"Unfortunatly, no."  
"We don't have a choice either. Right?"  
"It's for the best..."  
I nodded my head, I guess it is. I don't mind staying and working here, but Kiro will be really worried. I just hope this won't be permanent.

* * *

 **Yay, that was a long chapter, whew.  
Sorry if it seems Cliche to you :P** **Anyway, Hope you like it! Please Review 3  
By the way, Chapter 1 Has been rewritten, read it if you haven't already.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Settling In

Chapter 8

 **-Fey P.O.V-**

Kaneki and I got into Yomo's car. He sat at the front with him, while I sat at the back. As we passed by both familiar and unfamiliar streets I thought about my situation. It could have been worse, I could have been dead. I'm glad Anteiku decided to let me live...  
We rode in silence until Kaneki asked Yomo a question, while Yomo ignored him. The rest of the trip had been dull and wordless. We were at the side of a mountain road when we suddenly stopped.  
"Get out." Yomo said as he got out of the car.  
Kaneki and I followed him and we were standing up a cliff. I looked over the railings, I looked down while Kaneki stood beside me. I held held the railing.  
"Don't lean there." Yomo said, as I heard the railing break. "What the f-" was all I said before I started falling.  
"Fey!" Kaneki shouted. He jumped down after me. He caught me and formed his kagune, seemingly with instinct. I held on to him for dear life. He impaled the side of the cliff, slowing our fall. He landed gently on the ground below us with us panting with shock and adrenaline. After a few minutes we noticed our position, with Kaneki carrying my in his arms, and me holding his jacket. He put me down, blushing, while I gained my composure and stood up.  
"Thank you..." I said, gravely aware that I am blushing myself.  
"Uhh, it's nothing." He said, scratching his cheek.  
Yomo jumped down and landed gracefully and unharmed, almost like a cat. He held a blue bag that is large enough to fit a body. As I thought that, I heard Kaneki scream. When I looked at his direction I saw a corpse of a man wearing a suit and Kaneki in front of me on the ground.  
"Bag him." Yomo said, dropping the bag next to Kaneki.  
"Wh-wh-what?!" Kaneki asked, clearly still in shock.  
So Anteiku feeds on suicide victims...? That's. Wow... So they truly mean no person harm...  
Yomo picked the bag back up and walked towards the body. He knelt down and dropped the bag and clasped his hands. It seems that he is praying or something...

After a few moments Yomo started packing the corpse into his blue bag while Kaneki stood up, still a bit shaken by the body. When Yomo was done he started walking into the woods. We started following without question. I looked back up where we fell and I thought I saw a silhouette of a person looking down on us. We continued to follow him, we seem to be walking along the cliff. After a few minutes I could see a whole set of concrete stairs, so this is how we get back up.

"Isn't it nice?" I heard Kaneki whisper to me, "that they decided to eat suicide victims instead of hunting humans for food."  
I nodded in agreement, but what if there were no suicide victims...? Do they turn to hunting then? Probably.  
We ascended the stairs to the surface. When we were at the top the area was identical to the bottom of the cliff. Aside from the road. Yomo then turned towards the direction of the car, we followed him. Was Yomo always this quiet and reserved..? He barely talks, but he seems like he could kill in a second. And god, that stare, I swear he'a staring into my soul when he looks at me.

We arrived at the car and Yomo got in while Kaneki sat at the front again and me at the back. Once again, we rode in silence. There are less people than usual, what time is it? I looked at the front to see that the car had a digital clock. I checked and the clock said it was 11PM, wow it's THAT late? How long were we there?  
"Umm, Yomo-san.. Can you drop me home...?" Kaneki asked sleepily, "it is just at that left turn..."  
Yomo did not reply but still turned left, Kaneki smiled a bit and directed him a few other turns until we arrived at a building apartment. Kaneki opened the door, "thanks.." And he left.  
It's just me and Yomo now... and I'm completely defenseless. What if he tries to kill me here right now...? No, no, calm down. I'm just thinking too much... I relaxed on my seat as Yomo made it back the last few turns and continued to Anteiku. He dropped me off at Anteiku and took off. I made my way up the stairs, as I opened the door I come in to see Touka sitting at the counter.  
"About time you came back..." She said coldly.  
"Umm, how long have you been there?" I asked her.  
She shrugged, "long enough, where's Kaneki?" She said, standing up.  
"He asked Yomo to drop him off at his apartment."  
Touka opened the staff door and motioned for me to follow her, "Well, I don't blame him. It's pretty late."  
"So why did you wait for me?"  
"The manager asked me to show you to your room."  
We made our way down the hall and stopped at the last door, "This is where you'll be staying, you're shift starts at around 10AM, so wake up before then." She said before leaving me, "uniforms are in the closet inside."  
Ugh, uniforms... I opened the door to see a small room with two beds, a side-table and a window in between the beds, and the closet with a mirror on it to the right of the entrance situated in the corner. I see Alex sleeping soundly in the right bed. So I took off my shoes and lied down on the left bed and slept.

* * *

 **-Alex's side and P.O.V-**

I watched Fey leave with Kaneki and Yomo, she waved at me and I waved back. Okay, they left. What should I do now...? I pondered for a moment then my mind went to the little girl and her mother. I guess I should get acquainted with them. I stood up and went to Touka, who was sitting down and talking to Irimi. I went over and waited for one of them to finish talking, after a few moments Touka looked at me.  
"What?" She said.  
"Uhh where are the two people that came here earlier?"  
"Who?"  
"The little girl and her mother."  
She stood up and leaned forward, "what do you want from them."  
I held my hands up to push her back a bit, "calm down, I just want to get myself acquainted with them."  
"Why?" She said, clearly not wanting me to interact with them.  
"Come on Touka, what's the harm?" Irimi said.  
She's on my side? That's cool.  
"But-" Touka started.  
"If anything bad happens you could have a reason to kill her."  
Or not.  
I looked at Irimi uneasily and saw her staring back at me, she was not joking at all.  
"Fine. I swear if you hurt any of them-"  
"Calm down Touka," I stepped back, "even if I wanted to I don't have anything to hurt them with."  
Touka just looked at me for what seemed like forever then walked by me, stomping her feet.  
I looked at her confused, then I looked back and Irimi gesturing to come closer, "They are in the first room you see when you go upstairs."  
I nodded, thanked her, and walked towards the staff room.

I went to the room Irimi told me about and knocked. No answer, I guess they're not in the mood. As I turned to leave I heard someone say "come in" it was the mother's voice.  
I opened the door slowly to see the little girl sitting on the floor drawing on a paper on top and pencils and colors scattered of the short table while her mother sat on the sofa behind her. The little girl seemed down and her mother had a worried expression.  
"Sorry, am I intruding..?" I asked, knowing that something is going on with them.  
"No, it's alright." The mother said, "we're just worried about her father..."  
So something is wrong. I decided not to ask about it as it seems serious.  
"I just wanted to get to know you, seeing that you will be staying here, my name is Alex Kiasaki"  
"I know, the manager told me about you and your friend... I'm Ryouko Fueguchi and this is Hinami."  
I walked over to sit on the sofa next to Ryouko, "Hi there." I said, smiling to Hinami who was looking at me.  
"Hi..." She said, then got back to drawing.  
I want to cheer her up somehow... I looked at her drawing and saw that she was drawing some kind of... Animal? With a scarf wrapped around its neck.  
"Oh hey, that's a pretty good drawing. May I ask what it is?" I told her.  
"It's my father..." She said quietly. Oh.  
"That's pretty cute. Do you like drawing?"  
"Yes, it's my favorite thing to do next to reading."  
"That's really cool, tell me. What is your favorite animal?"  
"Umm, I don't have a favorite. But I like rabbits."  
"Is that so?" I took a pencil and paper and started drawing. Hinami looked at me curiously and I noticed that her mother was smiling. After a few moments I drew a rabbit.  
"Wow! That looks so cute!" Hinami said, clearly happy.  
"It is? I can teach you." I smiled and winked.  
"Really?!" She asked smiling.  
"Yeah! Want to start now?" I got her happy, good.  
"Mhmm!"  
She grabbed a new paper and looked at me readily. I looked back at her mother and saw her smiling, clearly pleased that I managed to cheer her daughter up.  
"Okay. Let's get started!"

I taught her about the guidelines and the outline and everything, after a few lessons about strokes and pencil straightening she drew her first rabbit.  
"It does not look as good as yours..." She said, disappointed.  
"It's pretty good for your first time!" I complimented, "but success does not happen instantly."  
"Huh?" She said, tilting her head.  
"What I mean is, you should keep practicing to get better."  
"Ohhh, alright!"  
"So, let's try again!"  
We continued like this for almost an hour before her mother stopped us.  
"It's getting late Himani, it's time to go to bed."  
"Oh, alright mom." As Hinami said that she yawned.  
I stood up, "I had a good time, see you tomorrow you two."  
"You too, goodnight." Ryouko said.  
"Goodnight!" Hinami said sleepily.  
"Goodnight." I left the room.

I closed the door, and when I turned I saw Touka leaning against the wall next to me.  
"Hi...?" I raised my eyebrow.  
"Follow me," she said and went down the hall.  
We stopped at the end and we stood before a room.  
"Here's where you and Fey will be sleeping. Your shift starts early morning, uniforms in the closet." She explained then left.  
I entered the room and opened the closet. I saw these cute uniforms just like the one Touka wears. I can't wait to wear them. I closed it, took off my shoes and lied down on the bed. I took off my necklace and set it on the table in between the beds. I'm glad Hinami and Ryouko did not reject me... I thought about Hinami's smile and slept soundly.

* * *

The Next Day

-Third Person P.O.V-

Alex rose up earlier than Fey, she yawned then got off the bed to stretch. She felt relaxed, but grew uncomfortable when she remembered she was in Anteiku. 'Right... I forgot... We're in Anteiku...' Alex thought, but then felt good again as she remembered Hinami. She then walked to the closet and smiled, the uniforms were cute to her and wanted to try them on since yesterday. She took one of the two and closed the curtains of the window and started changing clothes. When she finished she looked at the mirror and admired her new look. She walked over to the table in between the beds to take her necklace. She put it on then went out of the room. She walked down the hall and went out seeing Koma and Touka already serving customers.

"Oh hey, Alex. Just in time." Koma said, smiling, "Here give this to the gentleman with the laptop by the window." giving Alex a tray with a cup of coffee and a sandwich. She walked over to the man and gave the tray to him. He smiled back and noticed that she was new, but didn't mind and went back to his laptop. Koma instructed her about being a waitress, such as taking orders, priorities, patience and such.  
Fey woke up with a headache, she rubbed her head to try to ease the pain. After a few minutes she stood up and stretched and did a few squats. She then walked over to the closet and took the uniform and reluctantly changed into it. 'At least it's not THAT bad...' She thought, then went down and saw Alex already into it.

"Good morning." Koma said to Fey with a smile.  
"Good morning, am I late?" Fey asked  
"Well we have Touka and Alex on shift with not that much customers, so I'd say no." Koma said, rubbing his chin, "by the way, sorry about the whack to the head two days ago."  
Fey smiled, "It's fine. I guess that was the only was to 'pacify' me at that situation." She joked.  
Koma chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."

He then instructed Fey as he had done with Alex. When Alex caught sight of Fey she looked at her with delight.  
"Heeeeyyy~" she went up to Fey, "you look cute in that outfit!"  
Fey looked away, "sh-shut up." She said, her face reddened.  
Alex laughed then got cut off by an announcement in the television. They didn't pay much attention until two certain names came up.  
"An increase in ghoul activiy in the 20th ward has came to the past days and has not come without victims. Two young investigators have seem to gone missing." The reporter stated, two pictures of Fey and Alex popped up on the screen. "If you have seen any of them, please contact the CCG. Their mentor, Kagasahi Kiro, has been 'frantic' on finding them according to his colleagues." And the pictures shifted to a video of their mentor. His eyes had bags and he held a murderous expression.  
"I WILL find them! I will kill every single ghoul until they are found! No survivors." He said, until the news reported shifted to another topic.  
Fey and Alex stared at the news reporter wide eyed. Fortunately, none of the customs seem to take notice of the news. The two stood still, "he really is worried..." Alex whispered.  
Koma put his hands on each of their shoulders, "I'm sorry about this. I really am, but-"  
"Its for the safety of Anteiku, we know." Fey cut him off.  
After a few minutes the two tried to get over it and continued with their work. The video burned into their minds, distracting them.

Kaneki arrived and went over to Koma to practice making coffee, the manager came down and saw Kaneki. He went over to him, "I think that it's time that you get a mask."  
"A mask?"  
"Yes, Touka," Yoshimura called her, "can you take Kaneki to have a mask tomorrow?"  
"What? Take him? Tomorrow's my only day off! Why so I have to spend it with him?" She complained.  
"Kaneki would probably get lost there, also it's pretty dangeous there as well."  
"That's true, but he doesn't need one yet. Does he?"  
"Touka... There are two inspectors in the 20th ward. There were four, but Alex and Fey are no longer a threat. The two have already done damage. I'd like Kaneki to get a mask as soon as possible."  
"Alright, fine. Hey," she looked at Kaneki with a death glare, "tomorrow, in front of the train station, 2:30PM. If you're late, I'll kill you."  
Kaneki stumbled back at the last statement, "all right..."

-Unknown location-  
The doctor tapped his pen lightly on the table, making a small tune. The white haired girl entered the room.  
"So how are my subjects?"  
"The girl appears to have came in contact with the ghouls of Anteiku and seemed to have befriended them, along with the boy."  
"They have? Interesting..."  
"What were the pills you gave her anyway? if I may ask."  
"Well, you see. Every person has different RC cells, not one is the same. They sometimes differ in decimals, wether ghoul or human they all have a fixed number of RC cells, unless their body has been acted upon. Just like dear Kaneki, his RC cells had been of a human's, until I transplanted the kakohou into him, then his cells skyrocketed." The doctor explained, "as for the girl, she has the same RC cells of a girl I met 4 years ago. Her father died from a now dead ghoul organization which scarred and traumatized her. Part of her memory, mainly that event and quite possibly her past had been covered up by her refusing to believe his death, and guess who killed the members of the organization? Yes it was her. The pills are meant to regain her lost memories. "  
The white haired girl took a moment to process the doctor's words, "but how do you know all this?"  
The doctor paused for a second and said. "Because I was there."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**  
 **Phew this chapter took a long time, mainly because I have finals and still do. Chapter 9 may be posted around a week or two from bow, but please bear with me. Also, sorry that it's short, I promise the next one will be long!**  
 **Anyway, thanks for reading!3**


	9. Chapter 9: Shade

Chapter 9

 **-2 days later-**

 _-Alex P.O.V-_

2 days passed, Fey and I got settled in better. We still wanted to go back, but we knew we couldn't. But were the people of Anteiku planning to keep us there forever? They'll have to let us go some time. My relationship with Hinami grew, we became good friends, along with Kaneki when he visited yesterday.

* * *

 **-Yesterday-**

I entered the room Hinami was in to see her reading with, once again, papers and colors scattered on the same table.

"Hi Hinami!" I greeted with a smile,  
"Hello! How are you?" She returned the greeting,  
"I'm good, and yourself?"  
"Good."

I walked over to sit beside her and saw that she was drawing a rabbit.  
"Hey, you're getting better Hinami!" I complimented, genuinely impressed with her progress.  
She had a book beside her and I asked what it was, she replied it being a really complicated book with complex words. We talked about drawing and books for a while until Hinami rubbed her tummy.  
"Umm, Alex... I'm hungry..." She said, embarrassed.  
"Oh, uh sure. I'll go ask someone to get you food." I stood up.  
"Thank you."  
I smiled then made my way downstairs, I saw Koma at the counter making coffee.  
"Hey Koma!"  
"Hi Alex, how's Hinami?"  
"She's fine, but hungry. That's why I came down, can you get her something to eat?"  
"She is? Alright, but I advise not to go in before she is done. Some ghouls, especially girls, don't like being seen eating."  
"Oh, alright. Will do."

Koma then went up the stairs. The bell rung and I turned to see Kaneki.  
"Good morning Kaneki!" I greeted,  
"Oh, good morning. Where's Fey?"  
"She's in her room, reading a book Hide lent her. So did you get your mask? You did not come back to Anteiku yesterday."  
"Oh, no I will in a few days, also it was pretty late when we finished."  
"Ah, so how's Anteiku? I really like it here. How about you?"  
"Me too, especially the people here."  
"Mhmm, I agree."  
Koma came back down and greeted Kaneki, who returned the greeting. Then he went upstairs, leaving me and Koma in the same room.  
"So did you-"  
"She's eating right now." Koma said, giving me a thumbs up.  
I nodded my head then attended to a customer. I wrote his order into my notebook and told Koma. When I gave the customer his order I heard a scream upstairs, I immediately ran up and looked towards the source of the scream to see Kaneki on the ground, his eyes wide with shock and fear.  
"T-take your time!" He said, standing up and slamming the door.  
He then started breathing heavily and walked towards me, I put a hand on his back, "Kaneki, you should have told me you were going to Hinami's room, I would have told you that she was eating." I said, clearly aware what he saw. I don't know what he exactly saw, but I know it was not pleasant.  
"S-sorry." He muttered.  
"You probably made Hinami upset, you should tell Koma what happened."  
Kaneki nodded then we made our way downstairs. We saw Koma attending to someone so we sat down on a table to wait. We sat there with me looking at Kaneki who seems to be deep in thought, his head down looking at the face of the table in between us.  
"I completely forgot..." He muttered.  
"About?" I asked, raising my brow.  
"The fact Hinami is a ghoul. Then what I saw reminded me."  
"Yeah, some facts are easy to forget. But don't worry! It happens, so don't be down." I said, smiling. Trying to cheer him up.  
"Maybe, but..." He trailed off.  
"But?"  
"Now that I think of it... The doves will show no mercy to Hinami if they ever find out."  
"Y-yeah.." I stuttered, "they are trained to kill, not show any sign of affection... Especially the two in the 20th ward, I should know."  
He looked up, "how do you-" his head drooped back down, "never mind"  
He forgot that fact as well...  
"Hey, just so you know. I would never harm Hinami... Not even a single scratch would touch her." I told him.  
"How about Fey...?" He asked  
"What do you mean?"  
"I know she is more experienced than you... If you two were never caught and kept here, and she encounters Hinami... Do you think..?" I just sat there... Pondering about his hypothesis.  
"I.. I don't know..." I said, but deep inside. I have this feeling that she would.  
"Hey guys! What's going on here?" Koma came to our table, "you two seem depressed, what's wrong?"  
Kaneki was the first to react, "uhh, I-I walked in on Hinami while she was..." He didn't finish.  
"Oh, that's not good. C'mere" Koma said, heading towards the counter. Kaneki and I stood up and followed him, trying not to look down from our conversation. Koma then took the coffee he made earlier and poured it in a cup.  
"Some ghouls don't like being seen eating, especially girls," he handed Kaneki the cup of coffee, "here, give it to her as an apology."  
Kaneki took the coffee and nodded, we went up the stairs and while we walked down the hall we saw the plate of blood in front of Hinami's room.  
I knocked, "Hinami? Can we come in?" after a moment I heard her say "yes."  
I opened the door and saw her eyes lit up when she saw me, but drop when she saw Kaneki. I kept the door open for Kaneki as he walked into the room. He set down the coffee on the table next to her drawings.  
"Hinami, I'm sorry about earlier."  
I went and sat down next to her while Kaneki stood in his place.  
"The coffee is a way of apology, enjoy it." He said, as he turned to leave Hinami stopped him.  
"Umm, what are you?"  
"Uhh, what?" Kaneki asked, confused.  
"I'm sorry, you're not at all like the others. If you were like us, I could tell, even from far away."  
Kaneki's head dropped, "A lot has happened to me..."  
Hinami looked down, it seems that she regrets asking him.  
"I've partially got a ghouls body, so if I had to say now, I'd say I'm closer to what you are, Hinami." He said, lightly scratching his cheek.  
"I'm sorry, I should not have asked."  
"Don't worry about it," he looked down Hinami's drawings. "Oh what a cute picture, is that a rabbit?"  
Hinami's face brightened a bit. She nodded, "Alex taught me how to draw it."  
Kaneki looked at me, "I did not know you could draw."  
"Well I never had the chance to until two days ago." I said, smirking.  
He looked back at Hinami and his eyes widened when he gazed upon the book she was holding.  
"That's 'Monochrome of Rainbows' isn't it?" He said, pointing to her book.  
"Ah that's right," I remembered, "Kaneki likes reading the books you read, Hinami"  
He looked at me, surprised, "H-how do you know that?"  
I smiled, "Hide talks a lot about you."  
He came closer towards us, "anyway, Hinami that's amazing you read Takatsuki's books, considering how hard they are."  
He was right beside us now, "oh but those are short stories, so they are relatively easier. Hinami which is your favorite story?"  
"Umm, 'Little Night Raintime'"  
"'Little Night Raintime?' Oh you mean 'Showers at Sunset'"  
"Oh umm, how do you read this word?" Hinami asked, opening her book to a bookmarked page and showing it to Kaneki.  
"That's Hibiscus"  
"Hibiscus...?" She then went and wrote it down on her notebook.  
It went on like this for a while, with Hinami asking what words were and meant and Kaneki answering.  
It's amazing how they both suddenly changed emotion when the subject of books came to light.  
Soon we were all laughing and talking about whatever, it seems that the two has become good friends. I smiled at the thought.

* * *

 **-Present day-**

I went down and saw everyone up and preparing, including Fey and Kaneki.  
We all turned our heads to the door as it opened. Hinami and her mother entered the cafe.  
"Good morning everyone!" Hinami said happily.  
We all smiled and Koma led them upstairs, as he closed the staff room door he gave us all a thumbs up.  
Suddenly the door opened again. This time, who came bursting in was a tall man with violet hair and a bright red tuxedo. Fey and I looked at him confused as I looked at Touka and saw her frowning.  
He spread his arms open and breathed in hard. This guy is weird...  
"Ahh the air of Anteiku... Long time no see Miss Kirishima." He said.  
"What do you want Tsukiyama...?" Touka said coldly.  
So Touka's last name is Kirishima...  
"Oh Touka, cold as always." He replied, "Well, I suppose that's what's charming about you."  
So they know each other. Alright. But their relationship is not a good one.  
"Why may I ask are you letting humans work at Anteiku? Are you planning to devour them later?" He asked, smirking.  
"None of your business, you're interfering now go away." She said with some intensity in her voice. And making a 'shoo' gesture.  
He seemed to ignore her as he continued asking questions, "what are your names?"  
The question clearly directed at us three.  
Fey and I kept silent, we knew this guy was trouble..  
Although Kaneki does not, "Kaneki..." He said in a low voice, Tsukiyama leaned closer. "Kaneki, huh?... Interesting..."  
Touka got in between then and looked up at Tsukiyama, "you had your fun, now get out or I'll make you."  
"No need to get violent," he said as he turned to leave, "I'll be by some other time to enjoy some coffee. See you later, Kaneki." He said and left.  
"Who is that?" Kaneki asked.  
"Tsukiyama... He is one of the 20th ward's parasites. So I suggest not being near him." Touka replied, continuing her work.

We worked for around 4-5 hours when Kaneki left to do something, Fey and I stayed and continued working along with Touka, Koma, and Irimi. I still have thoughts about that Tsukiyama guy...

* * *

 **-Night-**  
 _-Fey P.O.V-_

I couldn't sleep. That new guy, what's his name? Tsukiyama? Yeah he is obviously a ghoul, but what did Touka mean by 'one of the 20th ward's parasites'?  
These thoughts in my head prevented me from sleeping. I was pretty tired as well. I decided to push all thoughts aside and figure them out tomorrow. I slowly closed my eyes...

*CRASH*

My eyes shot wide open, "what the-" Something suddenly grabbed my neck and held me up in the air. I held to it, trying to loosen its grip to no avail. I looked at its source and I see a tall figure wearing a mask and a long coat, it was too dark to see anything else, I presumed he figure was male as his height was towering. I looked over and saw that he was also holding...  
"A-alex...!" I tried to say. As he held her by the neck as well. He pulled her closer to him, then looked at me. "I finally found you two..." The man said in a deep, raspy voice. The door opened. Yoshimura entering the room, the man immediately dropped both of us whispering "owl..." and fled out the window.  
I coughed as I rubbed my neck, what was that all about...

Yoshimura walked over to us, "you two alright?" He said, calmly.  
"Y-yeah..." I managed to say, my throat still hurt from being constricted by the ghoul.  
After a moment of rest I looked to Alex, only to see her leaning against the wall, holding her knees to her chest, and staring at the floor. "T-that's him..." I barely heard her whisper.  
I went over to her and sat on her bed beside her. "Alex...? Are you-"  
"W-why is he ALIVE?!" She suddenly shouted, putter her hands on her hair, "h-h-he's supposed to be d-dead!"

I have never seen Alex like this... She's always so cheerful. Seeing like this its, well... Its alien. I then heard whimpering, is she crying?  
"No... Its... Impossible..." She said, tears rolling down her face, "is... Mom okay...?"  
I held her shoulders and shook her slightly, "Alex, hey! What happened to you? Get a hold of yourself"  
As this moment dragged on I suddenly experienced déja vú

Alex grabbed both my shoulders and I was surprised by her expression, it was of fear and distress. Something you almost never see from her. "F-Fey do you know who that is?!" She asked, fear clearly audible from her voice. I shook my head, "It was too dark to see-"  
"Do you remember that Ghoul organization? The one that killed your parents and my father?"  
I cringed at the mention of my parents, "Y-yeah...?"  
"That was the man leading them!" She said.  
"What...?" I asked, did I hear that right?  
"He was supposed to be dead by the explosion..." I said in a low voice.  
"Shade..." Yoshimura said, I forgot he was with us. "that was what I called that man."  
"What did you just say?" I asked Yoshimura. He knew this guy?  
"He was one of-" he cut himself off, "he was an enemy of mine in the past..."  
Alex continued sobbing, "he knows where we are now, Fey... We're not safe..."  
I leaned on the wall and looked down. My memory about my past was quite clouded...  
Yoshimura stood up, "don't worry you two, you are both safe here."  
Alex looked up, "what...? What do you mean..?"  
I looked up too to see him smiling, "you are part of Anteiku, and we all protect each other."  
I tilted my head, will the others truly risk their lives for us human strangers? I doubt it, we're prisoners here anyway.  
"Maybe you would, but I really doubt the others would even care for us." I said coldly.  
Yoshimura's smile faded, "if you believe so..." He said before turning to leave, "if you need anything I'll be downstairs." He then left the room and closed the door behind him. Once again, Alex and I are alone in the darkness. I could still hear Alex sobbing. Yoshimura's words stuck in my mind. How can we be part of Anteiku...? The same question I ask myself everyday...  
"Alex, why are you so afraid...?" I asked, "we can fight him if it comes to that."  
"That's not what I'm afraid of..." She said, burying her hands to her face. "I'm afraid that he would find out where my mother is..."  
She looked at me with sad eyes, "I still remember his last words before he supposedly died... 'I will kill everyone that you hold dear.' That is what he said..."

After a few minutes Alex calmed down, "I'm going to try and go to sleep..." She said, though we both know that isn't going to be possible for the next few days. I nodded and lied down to try and sleep myself. After an hour of thoughts running through my mind, sleep finally found me.

* * *

 **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I WAS BUSY DOING STUFF DX (and I'm also a lazy-ass.)**

 **Hope you had fun reading. Already started chapter 10, dw**


End file.
